Midori the Wife
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to Midori the Girlfriend. With her emotions unstable but her mind focused on her goal Izumi Midoriya refuses all romantic connections to pursue her dream, but after a tragic accident during hero work she wakes up in a reality she doesn't recognize.
1. Comatose

**Midori the Wife**

 **Summary: Sequel to Midori the Rabbit. With her emotions unstable but her mind focused on her goal Izumi Midoriya refuses all romantic connections to pursue her dream. After a tragic accident during hero work she wakes up in a reality she doesn't recognize.**

 **Chapter 1: Comatose**

The second semester of her second year was coming to a close, and Izumi Midoriya had had enough. Todoroki and Bakugo even though she'd made her feelings perfectly clear nearly a full year ago had done nothing but bicker, complain, and continue to compete with each other. It would have been fine if the final goal was to be at the top in hero rankings, but the truth of the matter was because she'd left her relationship decision indecisive they'd used that excuse as a way to show each other up.

She could just leave them both to stew around each other and ignore them, but the sad fact was that the three of them had all been assigned to the same hero agency as temps, and to make matters worse they were assigned the same stupid mission which meant they'd have to work together.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked over her shoulder. She'd taken point on this seeing as she'd had the most experience of the three of them on field training. Their costumes had changed over the year, Bakugo's was less demolition man, and more sleek. The jumpsuit was sleeveless in bold green camo to match his gauntlets and instead of the elaborate eye piece that made him look like a rooster, he wore a black eye mask that was cut erratically around the eyes like an explosion. His blonde hair had been cut but still spiked all over, and his body had grown nearly a full foot in length without losing any of that attractive muscle. His current hero's name was Ground Zero.

Endurance was Todoroki's name. He'd chosen it at the beginning of their second year to represent all the chaos and tragedy he'd endured both in his first year as a hero student, and in his life under the suffrage of his father. His costume was a full black body suit, flames depicted on his left sleeve, ice on his right, and thick gold straps across his chest with pockets for devices.

"You know patrol would go a lot more smoothly if you two would be quiet for a few minutes." Izumi grumbled.

The two of them paused their bickering to look at her.

"We're debating a gameplay. We have to be on alert for those gang members." Todoroki tried to rationalize and quickly backed off at Izumi's disapproving look. "Sorry."

"They wouldn't have to be on alert because the sound of you two arguing is gonna warn them way ahead that we're on the lookout. We're not well known as of yet despite our experience, but that doesn't mean they won't treat us like regular heroes and take us out with a surprise attack."

"Don't lecture me, Usagi." Bakugo complained. "It's all your fault I have to work with this bastard. Your attempts at making us friends is futile, we're never gonna get along no matter what you do."

She sighed. There he goes, assuming again. Why was it he always thought her the manipulative type?

"What are you talking about, Kacchan? The fact you two joined the same agency as me was definitely not my idea." She suddenly felt so tired. She paused her walk and yanked her mouthguard off "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink. You two wait here and try to act like professionals"

"She's been hanging out with Yaoyorozu and Iida too long." Todoroki pointed out as he watched her cross the street to a convenient store. "She's even starting to talk like them."

"She's changing too much. She's not the girl I knew." Bakugo crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. "I guess that's our fault. We forced her to grow up."

"I wouldn't say forced. She is focusing on what she really wants. What she really wants is to be a hero." Todoroki looked at his hands. Still, Bakugo had a point. Last year Midoriya had been so sweet, friendly, opened. With the second year coming to a close she was cutting off parts of herself that were in essence the things he loved about her. "We shouldn't cause her anymore trouble. At the very least, let's try to work together."

"Tch, yeah, whatever Icy Hot."

 _ **~Inside the convenience store~**_

Izumi grabbed a water bottle, an energy booster, and because she could feel a headache coming on she added on a package of Excedrin as well. Boys, she thought with a grimace, boys and dating and all manner of swirling emotions was exactly why she'd left everything from last year in the lurch. For a full year after that day they'd done nothing but make her feel guilty and selfish for choosing the way she did.

She was done with it. She was done with love, with kissing, with relationships, all of it. She had one goal, and that was to become All Might's true successor. She would become the symbol of peace in the world and make him proud. Smiling now she popped pills in her mouth and guzzled down the water. Then came the explosion.

The blast shot sky high, people screaming and panicking as debris and fire rained down from above. Bakugo and Todoroki suddenly went on high alert as the convenience store Midoriya had stepped in suddenly went up in flames.

"USAGI!" They shouted together in dual horror. The villain came out of the smoke and shadow laughing, his hands juggling grenades.

"Boom! I just love that sound… and the people screaming… let's hear some more!" He bit the end between his teeth and tossed the next grenade across the street. Bakugo leapt up snagging it in the air and directing it upward and out of harm's way. Todoroki used his ice to zip across the street and froze the villain in his tracks. As Bakugo landed he stepped straight up the struggling villain and punched him unconscious.

"Bastard Villain! Todoroki!?" He turned to his partner running over to help pull victims out of the heap. Todoroki helped the store cashier down from the rubble. Ambulances arrived along with the police and backup heroes. Panic tightened his chest as he pulled apart rubble his eyes searching for only one face. When Todoroki caught sight of her mouth guard he dug deeper… and finally pulled her free.

"Usagi!" He used her hero name as civilians were around. "Wake up…" He felt for a pulse. "She's alive… but her head's badly bleeding. Stay with us, Usagi!"

"Get this piece of shit villain out of my sight before I kill him!" Bakugo told the police before running over. "Usagi, wake up! Oi! Don't die damn it!"

Izumi groaned her vision blurring as she looked up at the faces of her partners.

"Ka...chan… Sho...to...mnnng."

"That's right, we're here," Todoroki held her upright and Bakugo yanked his top off to press against her forehead to stop the bleeding. "Stay with us, Usagi. I promise if you stay with us we won't fight anymore. We'll get along won't we Bakugo?"

"Yeah, we'll do everything together, start an agency together… best friends for life from now on!" His hand shook as he saw the blood pooling into the green of his shirt. He gave Todoroki a grim look.

Izumi had to smile even as she felt the world go dark. "Heh… liars…" her voice was weak and she lifted her hands up to touch both their cheeks. "...but I love you both." Her eyes fluttered closed and the last thing she heard was their dual cries of panic.

"IZUMI!"

The ringing in her ears from the explosion filled her head. She could no longer feel any pain, but just a dull throbbing ache in her skull and neck. Darkness surrounded her, and she was afraid. Afraid that this was all she would know now, this emptiness, this darkness… was this true death? Why was it so… lonely?

The ringing increased and she whimpered. She thrashed and clutched her ears crying.

"Kacchan! Shoto! Someone help me!"

She woke with a start, gasping for air and sitting straight up in bed. The ringing was her alarm clock and she turned around to shut it off. Her vision blurred from the bright light coming from the window, but she could groggily make out the path to the bathroom.

"Ugh, what a dream. That was frightening." She held her head remembering how it ached. She stumbled out of bed. "So realistic. Heh… freaking Shoto promising to be best friends with Kacchan if I didn't die. Oh even at the brink of death he can make me laugh… he's so-" she opened the door to the bathroom.

Todoroki paused brushing his teeth to look in her direction. Her vision may have been groggy but she could clearly see he wore nothing but a towel around his wait. "NAKED!"

She slam the door shut blushing bright red. She shook her head and backed away running fingers through her hair. She looked around, her vision clearing and she saw the room. She recognized nothing aside from a few of her keepsakes. The bedroom was huge like a suite, with a king size bed, large boudoir and cedar chest and even a vanity mirror.

"What the hell?"

"Izumi?" Todoroki opened the door wiping his mouth clean of toothpaste. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah that is.. Where- GOOD LORD WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" She covered her face hiding her blush and keeping her from seeing too much of him. It was then she also realized all she wore was an oversized shirt and she quickly jumped into bed and hid under the covers.

Todoroki raised a questioning brow. He slipped on some pants and then sat on the edge of the bed tugging the covers down.

"Izumi, what's gotten into you? Are you running a fever?" He bent down and lay his lips on her forehead to check for a fever. The motion of it made her heart skip like crazy. "You are warm… maybe you should stay home today. I'll tell Katsuki you're feeling ill."

"Ka...tsu…ki?" Was he talking about Kacchan? She watched him walk around the room and finish getting ready. She slowly sat up keeping the blanket around her legs so no more was exposed. "Um… Shoto… why are you wearing a suit?" She'd never seen him in one before… he looked so grown up in it… taller, older… wait did his hair get longer?

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm handling some legal business for the agency. Katsuki thought it was better that I deal with them since I'm better with people than he is." He picked up his watch and one of two gold rings from the nightstand and slipped them both on. He took the other gold ring and sat on the edge of the bed to pick up her hand and slip it on her finger.

She stared at it in true disbelief. It fit perfectly on her finger, and glinted in the sparkling light of the sun.

"I know it's still new, but try not to lose it, okay Mrs. Todoroki?" He smiled at her and before she could respond he kissed her full on the lips. It lingered soft and sweetly there, the taste of him familiar and yet somehow brand new. The sensation shocked her so much all she could do was sit there and stare while he stood and left the bedroom.

Izumi shook head to toe, she stared down at the gold wedding ring in question and jolted up out of bed and straight to the vanity mirror. The moment she saw herself in the mirror… the longer legs, the fuller body, the hair messy tangles around her face and she flipped out.

"Mrs… TODOROKI!?"

 **~Shoto~**

Shoto never got tired of seeing that amazed and almost embarrassed look on Izumi's face. They'd only been married for two weeks, and he knew the sensation of it was still fresh. He was still trying to get used to it himself. It had taken nearly a decade of patience, and dedication, but he'd gotten her.

For a time it seemed certain Izumi would eventually choose Bakugo, given their history, but in the end she'd chosen him and he was grateful for it.

He walked into the office and greeted their secretary with a quick wave and smile before making his way up the elevator. The sound of Bakugo's booming voice let him know his partner was already in and hard at work.

"And I'm telling you, you stupid old hag, I'm not paying for some stupid new insurance plan! I've already got enough coverage with the deal my partners and I made with your competitor so STOP CALLING ME!" Bakugo slammed the phone down. "Tch, business people, I can't stand them." He glanced up from his desk and scowled at Todoroki. "Bout time you got in, I've been waiting over an hour for you."

"Sorry, some things came up." He took a seat across from him at his own desk. "Izumi's feeling sick, so I told her to stay home."

"Did you knock her up already?" he asked crudely. "Fast work."

"Don't be an ass, it wasn't that kind of sick. She was just acting… strangely. Spaced out, flushed, a little disoriented. Probably backlash from the Jenkin case."

"I told you she shouldn't have gone out on that case alone. As strong as she is, she's still a woman." Bakugo pulled out a cigarette and stood up holding it out. "Light me up, would yah?"

"What am I, your personal match?" Nevertheless, Todoroki tapped his finger on the end of the cigarette and got it smoking. "You really should quit smoking, it's bad for you."

"Shut up, you sound like your wife." Bakugo walked back to his seat and tossed his head back against the cushion of it. "So Izumi seemed really out of it, huh? What did you do to her, last night?"

Todoroki grunted in response, his own face flushing.

"Nothing special."

It was the tone of the response that had Bakugo raising a brow. He slowly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Oi.. are you serious? You guys are married for crying out loud. Why haven't you had sex yet?"

The fact that Bakugo caught on quickly to his underlying meaning made Todoroki's back tense up. They'd been friends way too long, and rivals even longer.

"We never got a chance to go on our honeymoon because she got that call from Gran Torino, and we've been working nonstop ever since so neither of us has really had the energy."

"There's always energy for sex, to hell with this." Bakugo flicked his cigarette out the window and he stomped over to the desk and sent the legal papers to flames. "Forget the stupid meeting, and go fuck your woman!"

"Damn it, Katsuki, what the hell? Those were important documents!"

"If I know you, you've got extra copies tucked away somewhere. I'll call the lawyer assholes and reschedule the meeting. You go home and see to your wife. This is an order from your boss."

"We're partners, Bakugo, I'm not your underling. You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh no?" He picked up the phone started dialing. He waited a minute and smirked confidently at him. "Hello there, maid-san… is Mrs. Todoroki available? Tell her it's Katsuki Bakugo."

Shoto gasped and made a reach for the phone but got a blast in the face for his troubles. He hissed and flexed his hand ready to freeze the phone, but the maid's voice came on the line again.

"Pardon me, Mr. Bakugo. Mrs. Todoroki seems to be under the weather. She refuses to come to the phone. May I take a message?"

Bakugo's eyes narrowed and he looked at Todoroki.

"How bad is she?" He asked narrowing his eyes on his partner. "Oi, Stupid Maid I'm asking you how badly is she sick? She never refuses to talk to me! Screw this, I'm coming down there!" He hung up and then grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go, stupid jerk."

"Oi! Katsuki!" Todoroki grabbed his briefcase and rushed after him. "What happened?"

"You tell me! For the first time in years, that stupid rabbit is refusing to answer the phone. Something's off, and we're gonna find out what. You better pray it isn't your fault!" He jerked a finger at him. "You may be her husband but I'll still beat the crap out of you."

"I didn't do anything…" Shoto loosened his tie, and he looked down. At least… he hoped not.

 **~Back with Izumi~**

She'd found some clothes to pull on. The simple jeans and tank top gave her some security and she pulled her hair back in a long tail. She had been tempted to remove the ring, but found she couldn't bring herself to do it. Dream or not, it was wrong. Dream or not she was married to Todoroki.

Married… she was married. When? How? Why couldn't she remember anything?

In search of answers she'd stumbled around the room. She found pictures of people and events she didn't recognize. Newspaper articles from villain dealings she didn't remember performing and her phone, which luckily had the same passcode she always used. She scrolled through her contacts and pictures. Everyone from class was still listed under their hero names, but she hesitated calling anybody. Everyone was working heroes now weren't they. They wouldn't have time to answer her panicked questions about the past.

Still… she could at least call Uraraka. Uravity was listed in her favorites so that must mean they talked a lot. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage she hit the dial button and held it to her ear. She jolted when someone said hello after the first ring.

"Um… um hello, Uraraka-chan?"

"Urara- oh.. You must mean Ochaco. Just one moment please." There was a brief pause and Uraraka's voice came on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Ura-chan…" happy tears spilled down her face. "You don't understand how happy I am to hear your voice!" She sniffled. "I don't know what's going on… I remember a villain, and an explosion, and Sho-chan and Kacchan talking to me but-"

"Midori-chan? Is that you? What happened, you sound so panicked. Are you in a hospital? Where are you at?"

"I don't know… some weird alternate universe I don't understand! Everyone's older, Shoto and Kacchan are partners and Shoto calls him Katsuki, I'm married to Shoto, and I saw him naked for the second time in my life…"

"Calm down, Midori, you're not making any sense. Where's Todoroki-kun?"

"At work," she sniffed. "I think… but I don't know where that's at. I'm so confused." She held her head. "Help me, Ura-chan!"

"Alright, don't worry, I'm on my way. You're lucky Tenya and I are in Tokyo right now. We'll be right there." She hung up. Izumi stared at her phone and the only thing that ran through her mind was.

"Tenya?"

 _ **Yay! I've been waiting so long to post this story! So the winner of the poll was TodoDeku! Yay! I hope you guys will enjoy it! I will also be posting the first chapter to the BakuDeku arc entitled "Midori the Mama." Look forward to it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A lifetime of memories.**_


	2. A Lifetime of Memories

**Midori the Wife**

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys are liking the set up to this series. I'll be picking up the Ask Briry section starting now so be sure to leave any questions you have for the grown up cast.**

 **Chapter 2: A Lifetime of Memories**

Izumi browsed around the room a little more to kill time. She found a photo album and started sifting through it. Her heart sighed a little at the sight of a tiny Shoto and his sibling mixed together with some of her own baby pictures. The album continued with their U.A photos, pictures of her classmates and friends, of the sports festivals and school festivals. They even had a picture of the time they did the cosplay cafe. She'd been cajoled into a maid uniform with rabbit ears and had tried to wait tables. People thought she was cute, but a horrible hostess.

"I was never a good cook… ugh." She turned the next page and paused on it. It was a picture of her, Todoroki and Bakugo. All of them were in costume in front of their agency. THEIR agency. She held the plaque in her hands smiling brightly as the two boys fought over who should cut the ribbon. She laughed a little at the sight and felt the first tear drip down her face. "This is… just a dream...right?"

She heard the doorbell rang and immediately got to her feet. Ura-chan, she thought, if anyone could tell her what was going on and help her work through it it was her best friend. She raced down the steps just as the door opened. "Ura-chan, I'm so happy you're…" she stopped and tripped on the last step when she saw her friend. The girl was as bright and pretty as ever, and hugely pregnant.

"You're not Ura-chaaaan!" Izumi stayed on her hands and knees whining. "Why is nothing the way it's supposed to be?"

"Oh dear, it's worse than I thought." Ochaco sighed and looked back at the man behind her. "Tenya help her up."

"Yes, dear." Iida responded diligently and knelt down beside Izumi. "Are you alright, Midoriya?"

"I'm not Midoriya!" Izumi cried but stood as Iida helped her up. "I'm Todoroki, I'm Mrs. Todoroki. How did this happen?" She sniffed and whined.

"A breakdown?" Iida whispered to his wife with concern. "She looked so happy at the wedding."

"I don't even remember my own wedding!" She wailed. "I'm a horrible wife! I don't remember the wedding, or where my husband works. I don't even know how to cook! Ura-chan, Help me!"

"There, there Midori-chan. Come on. Let's go have lunch, our treat. You can tell us the whole story." She looked to the maid who had stood off to the wide watching the events unfold. "Honda-san, could you gather Mrs. Todoroki's bag and coat, please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Iida, right away." She bowed and went straight off.

"Mrs. Iida?!" Izumi gaped and tears welled up again.

"Oh no, no more of that til we go have lunch. There we go, come on." She took the coat and bag from the maid and handed them to Izumi.

"Thank you, Ura-chan. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." She walked out with her, with Iida following behind and closing the door. Not ten minutes later Bakugo burst in.

"Oi! Usagi get your ass out of bed now!" Bakugo stormed inside looking around with a grunt.

"Geez, Katsuki, at least take off your shoes." Shoto complained as he dropped his coat and suitcase by the door and removed his own shoes.

"It's a western style house, isn't it? So it's fine. Oi Usagi! I said get down here!" He shouted up the stairs and was about to climb up when Honda the maid stepped up.

"Mrs. Todoroki isn't home, Mr. Bakugo." She told him calmly. She was used to his outbursts, but wondered why the Master and his wife put up with it.

"Say what?" He prickled. "She's supposed to be sick."

"She did seem in deep distress when she left. Mr. and Mrs. Iida came by to pick her up and she was crying the whole time." She touched her mouth. "She's not at all like herself today. It's concerning."

"Iida…" Shoto pulled out his phone and dialed Iida's number. "What's going on?" Holding the phone to his ear he walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Hello, Iida? It's Shoto, is Izumi with you?"

"Yes, we've just pulled into a restaurant to have some lunch." He got out of the car and helped Ochaco out. "You two go inside, let me take this." He walked away from them and spoke in hush tones. "Ochaco thought it best we get her out of the house and have a private talk. Mid-" he cleared his throat trying to remember his friends were married now. "Izumi seemed rather distressed."

"Distressed?" Shoto squeezed the water bottle in his hand his eyes flickering with sadness. "Is she alright? What's wrong with her? Aside from being a bit spaced out this morning she seemed fine when I left."

"I'm not altogether sure, but Ochaco and I can handle it. Don't you worry Shoto. We'll talk to her and get to the bottom of this. I'll give you a call once I know more."

"Alright," he took a swig of water to soothe his dry throat. "I'll leave her in your hands. Please take care of her." He hung up and stared at his phone. The background was a photo of them at their wedding, looking happy and carefree. "Izumi…"

 **~At the Restaurant~**

"I really am sorry I blew up on you like that, Ura-chan. That can't be any good for your condition." Izumi apologized as they received their drinks from the waitress.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Ochaco brushed it off and took a long sip from her drink. "I cry at least once a day, so it's nice to see somebody else do it for a change."

Izumi smiled and couldn't resist reaching over and setting a hand on Ochaco's belly. "When are you due?"

"Any day now…" Though she should have known that, but Ochaco left it alone. Obviously something was up and getting her upset again wouldn't help. "Little Midori is being very patient and taking her time coming out."

"Awww… Ura-chan!" Fresh tears welled up and this time with joy. She hugged her around the neck giggling. "I'm so happy for you and Iida-kun."

"I knew that would get you going… ah Tenya!" Ochaco waved him over and he sat down across from the ladies.

"Sorry, that was Shoto. He wanted to make sure you were alright, Izumi." He reached across the table patting her hand. "He's really worried about you."

Izumi's head hung down in shame. Ochaco sighed and set her drink down to turn and face her better. "What is it, Izumi? Tell us what's wrong."

"I...mnnnng… I don't know exactly." She fisted her hands over her knees. "Do you guys recall a really bad accident in our second year? Kacchan, Shoto and I were all on patrol and there was this big explosion."

"Do we remember it?" Iida stared at her shocked. "It was all over the news. You had severe brain damage and were comatose for three whole months. The doctor's didn't think you'd make it. They even tried talking your mom into taking you off life support."

Izumi went pale at this and she touched her temple. All of her scars from previous battles, the scarring on her left side from her fight with Shoto, the damage to her cheek from Shigaraki, and the letters Himeko had carved into her wrist were all gone thanks to the quirk effects from a girl named Eri. The only one she carried now was the one on her temple that started at her hairline and went along the side of her head.

"Todoroki-kun wouldn't have it. He paid the hospital fees to keep you stable, and both he and Bakugo visited you everyday after school." Ochaco spoke as their orders arrived and she played with her salad as she continued to talk. "They stopped fighting, took extra notes for you, brought you flowers and other gifts. Todoroki read to you, and Bakugo brought movies and watched them with you. Neither of them gave up on you. Both of them knew you'd wake up… and then you did and everything was good again."

"They really did keep their promise…" Izumi whispered and smiled. "I lived and they became best friends." She sniffed and wiped at fresh tears. "I called them both liars because I never believed it would happen."

"Midori-chan… why did you want to know about that day?"

"Because that day after I fell unconscious and everything in between til I got up this morning is all a blank." The tears fell harder. "I can't remember any of it!"

"WHAT!?" Both husband and wife shouted together. Ochacho had to place a hand on her belly as she felt the startled kicks and movement in her womb. "You… don't remember anything?"

"No… I woke up this morning and the moment I saw Shoto I freaked out. I couldn't believe what I saw. Then I found out we were married and hearing him talk about Kacchan so casually it's all so strange to me." She held her head. "Nothing is what it was back then, and I feel so out of place."

"A lot of things have changed since High School, Midori-chan. Majority of us are married with kids. Even Bakugo has a four year old." Ochaco pointed out then wondered if she made the right decision in telling her that. Izumi's eyes went wide and her face pale.

"Kacchan is married too?"

"Twice in fact, OW!" Iida rubbed his chin where his wife kicked it. "Darling don't you think…"

"No…" Ochaco's normally happy expression went dark. "No I don't think so." Iida's skin prickled in response and he lowered his head remaining quiet.

"Twice…" Izumi looked down at her hands, at the gold ring still on her slim finger. "Who's he married to?"

"You remember Kirishima, don't you?" Ochaco asked, and at Izumi's wild stare started bursting out laughing. "Hahahahaha! No, no, no but wow what a thought! No Kirishima introduced him to one of his family members, a cousin I think. Her name is Eiko and she's got a similar hardening ability as Kirishima, but her skin turns to luminescent scales. She's a model for all kinds of jewelry and perfume campaigns."

Ochaco scrolled through her phone and brought up a picture of a petty redhead, with ice blue eyes and matching iridescent scales that glittered like a mermaid's tail all around her body.

"She's very pretty," Izumi took the phone and eyed it for a good long while. "Is… Kacchan happy?"

"Yes," Ochaco rubbed her back and shoulders. "Him and Eiko get along pretty well. Though like the two of you they like to argue. She's one of few people I've seen who could stand up to his temper. Their daughter Jubilee is a literal firecracker. Her quirk isn't as destructive as her father's but it's pretty to look at."

"I can't wait to meet them." Izumi genuinely smiled which made Ochaco sigh with relief. "I'm so happy for him."

"That's the Izumi I know!" Ochaco hugged her. "Optimistic and happy! Now we just have to jog some of your own memories back." She tapped her temple.

"You should tell Shoto…" Iida suddenly said breaking the calm moment. "He deserves to know the truth about what's going on."

"I…" She looked down at her wedding ring again. "I don't know if I can."

"Why? Memories or not he's your husband. He has a right to know. As a wife you're expected to do things, wifely duties you may not be mentally prepared for. He'll expect you to do them and will want to know why you're incapable."

"Wifely dut-" The image of a half naked Todoroki shot into her brain and made her fluster. "Oh! Well… shit." She hadn't even thought about that.

"You see…" he pointed a finger at her before wiping his face with a napkin and clapping his hands to give thanks for his meal. "So tell him."

"I guess you're right…" she rubbed the back of her neck. She'd had sex with Todoroki before… but in actuality that was years ago. Who knows how things have changed in that department. "I'll try and tell him tonight." She took a deep breath and looked down at her half eaten plate.

"Good, now let's take you home." He started pulling out his wallet but Izumi held out a hand.

"No, that's okay… I'm sure I have money for a cab-" she reached into her purse and dug out the wallet. Her eyes popped out comically and she made a strangled sound at the large wad of bills tucked in there. "What the hell?"

"Something wrong, Midori-chan?" Ochaco got up with Iida's help. "Do you have enough?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah no I have plenty I uh..." She pulled out a large bill and set it on the counter. Someone was gonna get a good tip. "It didn't really occur to me on how much money my agency actually makes."

"One for All is the top agency in the country, followed closely by mine and Iida's, and of course Yaoyorozu is getting pretty popular herself. Everyone from class 1A is doing well for themselves." Ochaco bragged and grinned. She didn't noticed Izumi's wide eyed stare at the name.

"Our agency is called One for All?"

"Yeah, you, Bakugo and Todoroki came up with the name together. You said it was a tribute to All Might."

"All-" her skin suddenly went cold and she jerked up to her feet. "All Might… is he…"

"Oh that's right it didn't happen til senior year." Ochaco touched her hand. "Sit down, Izumi this may be a bit of a shock."

Dread and misery came into her eyes. Izumi shut them tightly and her hands trembled in Ochaco's hold.

"Your mom and All Might got married."

"Eh?" Izumi's head popped up and her eyes cleared. "EH!? Seriously!?"

"Yep… He adopted Eri-chan and she managed to rewind All Might's wound to where it wasn't as serious. He doesn't do hero work anymore, but is instead enjoying the married life with your mama. You should pop in and see them once you figure things out."

Izumi's eyes spilled over and she looked at her hand whimpering. The two of them had promised to turn the hands of fate, and have him live… and they'd done just that. "All Might… thank god!" She sniffed and laughed. "He really did become Papa Might."

Ochaco smiled and pat her shoulder. "You sure you don't want us to take you home?"

"No, I'd like some time alone to kinda absorb all this. Thanks for listening, Ura-chan, Iida-kun. I feel so much better getting it all off my chest." She took Ochaco's hands and then laid them both over her belly. "You call me the minute you're in labor. I want to be there!"

"You got it, get home safely, Midori-chan." She hugged her and Iida did so in turn and they separated outside the restaurant. Izumi waved them goodbye then walked a few blocks down before hailing a cab. She pulled out her wallet eying the address on her license and giving it to the driver. She then pulled out her phone.

Shoto jerked up when his phone went off and he fumbled with it before answering. "Izumi!"

"Shoto… I'm sorry." Her head lowered when she heard the apparent worry in his voice. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine, are you alright?" He waved Bakugo off who munched on the sandwich he made and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Mmmm, I feel better after talking with Ura-chan."

"Ura-" Shoto blinked. "You haven't called her that since high school."

"Uh…" Izumi sweat and she smacked a hand to her face. "It's just when I'm around her it brings me back yah know. I still can't believe she's gonna have a baby soon."

Shoto's eyes narrowed at the tone in Izumi's voice. "Mmm, she's due any day if I recall. You okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it." She didn't know why he thought she wouldn't be. "It's a wonderful thing that her and Iida are having a baby. I told her I wanted to know the minute she was in labor. I want to be there when it happens."

"If you're sure about that." Shoto eyed Bakugo over his shoulder who had suddenly gone serious and scowling. "Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I'm taking a cab. I should be home soon, the drive over wasn't that long." She rubbed her fingers nervously over her scarred temple. "Listen, Shoto… I need to talk to you about something. When will you get home from work?"

"I'm already home, Katsuki called the house and the maid told us what happened. So we came to check on you but you'd already left."

"Kacchan? He's there with you?" Her face went blue. She'd prefer to talk to Shoto in private and doubted it was possible with Bakugo.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure you were alright. He needs to get back to the office though." Shoto started shoving Bakugo towards the door making him stumble and complain.

"Oi! Don't shove! Watch it! ALRIGHT I'M LEAVING!"

Izumi heard the tiff and had to laugh. They may be friends now, but there was still that spark of competition and fight in their tones. "Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright… Izumi?"

"Hmmm?" She blinked holding the phone closer. "Yes?"

"I love you."

The words made her heart tremble. She looked down at the wedding ring and felt fresh tears form. If Iida hadn't already convinced her to tell him the truth, the fact he said those words to her would have.

"I know." She hung up and buried her face in her hands to weep.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Hey everyone! So I hope you all are enjoying the first few chapters of Midori the Wife. Don't forget to check out Midori the Mama which is the Bakugo Arc for this timeline. I was hoping you guys had questions for me, but I haven't received any yet, so I'll just close this segment by saying thank you guys for your continued support!**

 **Next Chapter: Heart to Heart**


	3. Heart to Heart

**Midori the Wife**

 **Author's Note: So I want to point out that despite some similarities this and Midori the Mama are two separate universes. There is an event that triggers the eventual decision Midori makes in who she chooses to be with, what that event is I can't disclose because SPOILERS!**

 **Chapter 3: Heart to Heart**

Izumi poked her head into the door of the grand house. It wasn't until the cab had pulled up to the estate that she had gotten her first good long look at the house her and Shoto shared. The place was massive. She'd been to Yaoyorozu's estate before and this place rivaled it with its tall brick structure, wide windows and decorative iron gate. The gardens were gorgeous with flowers decorating the circle courtyard, and fountain. The steps of the front were made of marble and it all looked quite ornate and elaborate. While she found it beautiful Izumi wondered why they hadn't gone with a more traditional style home. Shoto had always preferred them.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She murmured under her breath stepping inside and hanging up her coat.

"Welcome Home." Shoto called from the top of the stairs and had her jumping and whirling around to face him.

"T-T-Tadaima Shoto." She held her chest laughing nervously as he came down the steps. "You startled me."

"Sorry… but you're awfully jumpy today. What's this about you crying to Ochaco over the phone?" He walked towards her his hands casually in the pockets of his pants.

"Oh, you heard about that huh?" She groaned a little. "I'm sorry it's a little difficult to explain. I don't even know where to start."

"Let's start here." He lifted one hand to take her face gently and kissed her warmly. He let it linger letting his worry and relief pour out. "Mmmm hello, Izumi."

"Hi," she flushed and giggled. "that is a good start."

"Now, take a deep breath." He rubbed her cheek and breathed in with her. "Tell me what happened."

"Okay," she slowly let out the long breath and her hands fluttered at her side. "We should sit down though. Or you should… I'm still too rattled."

"Okay, let's go into the office." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed the chill out of it. He walked with her inside the private space, and because it seemed like he would need it poured himself a glass of sake. "So..."

"I…" she swallowed hard playing with her fingers. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember why you were upset?" He turned around and sipped the sake.

" I can't remember anything, Shoto."

He choked on his sake and quickly set it down. "What?"

"I don't know what's going on or why this is happening but for some reason the last ten years of my life have just...vanished. I can't remember anything past that explosion that happened in our second year of high school."

Shoto stared at her a good long while. He stepped to her, taking her face in his hands and staring into her eyes. She flushed bright red and quickly shut them and his breath caught in his throat.

"You're serious…"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." She grit her teeth in frustration.

Shoto knew he should be worried about her, should show concern, but his immediate thoughts were all selfish, and had him panicking.

"So you don't remember signing the partnership agreement, or moving in with me, or even our wedding day?!" He also snapped it out and she shook free of his grip.

"No! I don't! When I woke up this morning and saw you naked in the bathroom I freaked out. I thought I was dreaming… or being affected by some kind of weird quirk. I don't know what's happening but I know I don't need you yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry it's just…" frustrating he admitted to himself. "I waited so long just to be with you… and now it feels like I'm being forced to start all over again."

"I'm sorry I know this can't be easy for you to hear but think about how I must feel. This is all foreign to me." She hung her head and held her chest. "I'm frightened Shoto… I lost ten years of my life and I don't know how to get it back."

"Izumi…" he ran a hand through his hair letting it string through the blended colors. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I know you've got to be confused and upset… I'm just worried."

"I know…" She looked up into his eyes. Tears were spilling and had him breaking. His eyes went tormented and he shook his head.

"No, no don't do that. Come here." He pulled her in and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I promise we'll figure this out. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she sniffed. "I can't help but feel bad knowing I'm making you hurt. I can't remember my wedding day, or how you proposed, or why I chose you over Kacchan, all of my feelings are jumbled together."

Shoto winced and held her tighter. "Do you… want to go live with Inko for a little while?"

"What?" She lifted her head up. "Why would I-" then it hit her and she pulled back shaking her head. "No! No, I won't do that to you, Shoto." She gripped his shirt in her hands her eyes suddenly going firm. "I won't let this affect our marriage. I chose you for a reason, I may not remember but I feel it… when you kiss me, when you hold me like you just did. I'm your wife… and memories or not I should act like a wife."

She pulled back again letting out a huffing breath.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm gonna do." she held up her fists smirking. "Until we can figure this out we're just gonna act as if nothing's wrong!"

"Izumi, you don't have to force yourself."

"No!" She covered his mouth with one hand. "I don't want to hear it! You see this?" She lifted the hand with the gold ring. "This proves I'm yours! This proves I chose you!"

"Izumi…" Undone he took her hand kissing the gold ring. "I love you… and I'm going to help you remember why you love me back." He smiled against the gold.

The relief that had washed over his face made Izumi want to tear up. Instead she returned the smile and turned her hand around to cup his cheek. She had to do her best to be comfortable and at ease with him. No matter what happened she was his wife, and she would damn well act like it.

"Good, now that that's settled, I'll cook dinner."

"You don't cook…" he started as she headed out the office and he casually followed behind her.

"There's a first time for everything…" She could make curry, she decided. Rice was easy enough and there had to be recipes online she could check out for the sauce. "Oooh maybe I could find some asparagus… whoa don't get carried away Izumi. You don't want to poison your husband." She murmured to herself as she went through the kitchen gathering ingredients.

She was almost giddy with the word 'husband' now. She had a husband, she was a wife. It was a dream she hadn't allowed herself to really take into consideration. Now that she was one, she was excited at all the possibilities of her new life. She hummed happily as she started to boil water and add salt.

"There you are…" Shoto watched her with a contented smile. There was HIS Izumi.

 **~Roughly 30 minutes later~**

There she was… Shoto thought again as he crunched on burnt rice. Izumi pouted into her curry and let out a slow depressed sigh.

"Well I wasn't expecting miracles. The curry tastes good anyway, makes the rice almost edible… almost."

"I'm sorry…" Izumi groaned with her spoon in her mouth. "I should have known I'd get distracted."

"Don't be sorry. You've never cooked for me before so it's a treat." He smiled happily at her. "Since you did, I'll do the dishes." He gathered the plates and took them to the sink. Izumi turned in her seat and watched him rinse out pots and plates. She sighed again and sat cross legged on the chair.

"Shoto's good at everything, I bet."

"I wouldn't say that… my confidence as a husband was surely shaken today."

"Eh? Why?" Izumi blinked.

"What sort of husband makes his wife cry within two weeks of their marriage?" He turned off the water frowning into the sink.

"No! Don't blame yourself Shoto!" She got up and immediately went to him. "It's been an emotional day all around, and you were right to get a little angry with me. It's frustrating not being able to remember any of those wonderful memories we've shared. That's why I want to figure this out, because there are so many more memories I want to make with you."

Shoto's hand paused in the soapy water and he turned his head to face her. She'd fisted a hand in his sleeve, and he couldn't help but lean the rest of the way in and kiss her with his hands still wrist deep in water.

She made a small sound of surprise at the sudden kiss, and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well that certainly makes up for any flaw."

"It is my favorite card to play." He smiled at her and he quickly rinsed his hands and dried them before turning to her. "Why don't you take a shower, I'll leave clothes out for you. Then we can go to bed."

"You don't want to have sex?" Izumi tilted her head to the side and had Shoto's face going bright red.

"Are you serious? You can't remember anything and yet you're fine with having sex with me?"

"A…" she held up one finger. "We're married so what's the worse that could happen? And B… we've had sex before so it's not that big of a deal, right?"

"What if you end up pregnant?" He asked her and leaned one hand on the counter.

"Then we'll be having a baby." She flicked him on the forehead. "Most husbands would be happy about that."

"You don't…"He rubbed the spot on his forehead and his gaze darted off to the side. "You don't even remember Izuku do you?"

"Izuku?" Izumi raised a brow. "Who is he?"

"Never mind… better that you remember him on your own." He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "Let's take it slow, alright? We should get an early night and go see the doctor tomorrow. Maybe he can help figure out what's going on up here." He gently stroked the scar over her temple. "Then I'll go to the agency and talk to Katsuki. He'll want to know what's going on."

"Okay… is it true he's married now?" Her eyes look into his and she saw something flicker there, was that… panic? "Shoto?"

"Yeah, he's married. Does it bother you?"

"No… I was surprised at first, but after I thought about it…" she smiled brightly. "I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I want him to be happy, have a family."

"You'll meet them eventually. They pop into the agency now and again. Are you okay with going into work? You have some interviews and such scheduled, but I can see if-"

"I want to do it!" Izumi clenched her fists her eyes showing true excitement. "My new life includes being one of the top heroes in the world? I'm so ready to be a part of that!"

"Alright," he laughed and wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the kitchen. "If you don't understand any of the references just kind of play off what you can remember. Stick to what you know."

"I think I can do that. Has my costume changed at all?"

"A little, but you'll like it." He winked at her. "I can guarantee it."

 **~The Next Day~**

Izumi should have known she could trust Shoto's guarantees. The costume hadn't changed much, but where it did she immediately approved of. The material was the same deep sea green, lighter and breathable making her movement so easy. She couldn't resist doing a backflip, the hood flopping about. The mouthguard was very sturdy too, she wasn't sure what kind of metal it was made off but she was sure it could stop a bullet on contact. The special additions to her legs and arms helped support her limbs and knew it would help her better control Full Cowl.

It was still skin tight showing off curves, but she didn't mind that much anymore. She was a top hero, she could afford to fuss with her looks a bit without going full on sex symbol. Of that she was certain. She pulled her hair through the hood and lifted it up so the ears sat on her head, but she didn't put the mouth guard on. She would need to speak coherently, and it probably would cause problems if she lifted it.

"You're on in five, Usagi." The young star struck assistant beamed from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," she smiled at him making his young heart go pitty pat. She walked past him and out towards the stage and felt the first flutters of nerves hit her when she saw the bright set and peeked at the large audience waiting for her to make an entrance.

"That's a large audience…" she sweat some and felt her knees shake. When the intro music started to play, and the host of the show stepped out, all of the confidence she had suddenly flew out the door.

"Welcome to Heart to Heart! Today we have a very special show for you all. It's her first TV appearance ever and we're very happy to have her. Please welcome the world's top female Hero, Usagi!"

Izumi squeaked and she swallowed hard. She froze instantly and nearly stumbled when she felt the stage hand push her forward and out. She stiffly waved and laughed nervously before going to the host and shaking their hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person, Usagi!"

"Y-yes, thank you… it's an honor to be here." Calm down! Calm Down, Izumi, just smile! Take a deep breath.

"Have a seat," the host ushered her down and took the seta next to her as the camera's zoomed in. "So it's been five years since you broke away from being a sidekick to becoming a true pro hero. Yet this is your first public television appearance. Why haven't you come out to us sooner."

"I uh…" She laughed and scratched her cheek. "I guess it's because I've always been a little public shy."

"Oh, that must be difficult considering your profession. You're put in the spotlight all the time."

"Yes, but I've found that if I concentrate more on who needs my help as opposed to who's watching me, it helps." She smiled. Go with what you know, Izumi. Stick to that.

"Very admirable, so why have you come before us today. What's the big news?" The hostess leaned in grinning and Izumi shied away some.

"Big news?"

"Our sources tells us something special happened a couple weeks ago." The hostess' eyes sparkled with delight. "Something about a certain partner of yours?"

A couple weeks ago… Izumi flustered and tried to think then saw the hostess' eyes glance down at her fingers. It clicked and Izumi gasped and laughed.

"Oh… right… I got married." She took off her glove and flashed the wedding band and the room erupted in applause.

"How delightful! We're all so happy for you. It seems Endeavor's prediction all those years ago came to pass. He said you and his son would make great partners as heroes and as a married couple."

Izumi's lip twitched at that. She hated thinking of Endeavor being right about anything, but forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, but don't tell him that." The audience laughed even though she hadn't meant it as a joke.

"Will do, but oh this is just wonderful news for you both. It must be a little strange though moving from one partner to another."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Izumi's brow twitched now, she suddenly felt like the hostess was digging her claws in and not letting go. She had a bad urge to swing and break away.

"I mean you were married to Ground Zero for a short time weren't you? Back in your sidekick days. Then all of a sudden you're divorcing, and partnering up with both him and Endurance and now you're married to Endurance. Been a busy bee…"

Izumi's brain couldn't process anything else the host was saying. Her and Kacchan had been married? Iida's comment during lunch yesterday finally made sense. Kacchan had been married twice, once to her and now to his current wife Eiko.

"I'm sorry…" Izumi suddenly interrupted holding up a hand. "I never answered your question. You said was it strange to me… and I have to say yes. Ka- I mean… Ground Zero and I have always been close friends… It's weird going from him to Endurance because I don't think it's something I ever actually intended.. It just happened. When you love someone as much as I love these two boys… men…" she quickly corrected herself. "Your heart just sort of follows the emotions of it."

"I see… so does that mean you still have feelings for Ground Zero?"

Izumi knew what the woman was fishing for, and she wasn't going to give it to her. Izumi looked at her wedding ring and smiled at it.

"Doesn't matter...my feelings for my husband is what's important. Ground Zero has a family of his own now and I'm happy for him… but now it's my turn." Shoto's turn… it didn't matter what happened between her and Kacchan. If what the doctor said this morning was true then she would regain her memory in time… she just had to be patient, and live her life. Once she did everything would fall into place. She had to believe that.

 **~One For All Agency~**

"I don't believe it!" Bakugo snapped at Shoto while he browsed through files. "You mean to tell me she doesn't remember anything that happened?"

"Nothing… the last memory she has is of that incident with the villain Bomber. After that everything's blank." Shoto tapped his temple reading over notes from Izumi's last case. "According to the doctor, her wounds from that day are what's preventing her from remembering now, but something caused her to forget in the first place… I just have to figure out what."

"We have to… shut up and don't argue," Bakugo yelled when Shoto opened his mouth to retort. "She may be your wife, but she's also my partner, and my best friend. I'm not just gonna sit quiet while she pretends everything that happened before doesn't exist."

Bakugo whirled back and grabbed a cigarette. He hurriedly lit it and puffed to soothe his rattled nerves. "Christ… that means she doesn't know we were married for nearly a year… did you tell her?"

"No," Shoto snapped. "I have no intention of telling her. That's between the two of you, and frankly I rather she remember on her own. I don't want to see her go through the pain of that again, and I KNOW you don't want to drag up ugly memories."

"His birthday's coming up…" Bakugo murmured and snuffed the cigarette out. "She always does something for his birthday."

"Katsuki…" Shoto grit his teeth. "Leave it alone."

"Fine… I won't tell her, but don't blame me when she figures it out for herself and gets pissed off at you for not saying anything." He crossed his arms leaning on his desk. "That's gonna be the biggest problem with your marriage you know. The secrets, and hidden feelings."

"Oh yeah, like letting out everything you're feeling really helped out in yours." Shoto snapped and immediately regretted it. "Sorry, that was low."

"Low, but accurate." Bakugo muttered and lowered his head. "So, what's the plan for getting her memory back."

"I thought I could figure out what triggered it. If I could find out maybe we could figure out a way of reversing the effects."

"Reversing… what about using Eri? She fixed All Might maybe she could fix the brain damage.."

"No… I thought about that too, but in the end I think it's a bad idea." Shoto propped his elbows on the desk and leaned on his hands. "If she reverses it too far Izumi could lose those memories completely, or just put her back in a coma."

"Oh.. that's right…"

"The person who could really help is Shinso, but he's an underground hero these days, I don't even know how to get in contact with him."

"Shinso…" Bakugo grunted the name. "Don't you mean, Mastermind?"

"That's right." Shoto opened a file and slid it across the table. In it was a picture of an old Shinso, his hair shaved down to a buzz, but his eyes the same unwavering stare. His hero costume was a purple gi with orange stripes spiraling around like a hypno swirl. Around his mouth was a match facemask that mirrored a wide grin, and he had goggles on his forehead. "The Tactful Hero… Mastermind."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Ugh stupid double shifts are killing me! Anyway… Hi again! So we have a few questions to answer… a couple story related and one not. I'll start with the story related ones. Someone asked how long the skip was and to answer that It's been about ten years since the accident which makes Izumi and the boys about 26 years old. All Might IS alive thanks to Eri.. if you don't know who that is then I'd suggest read the manga or wikipedia her. She's so cute I wants to cuddles her!**

 **JockoRivera asks Shoto "What was your reaction when you saw Izumi in her wedding dress?"**

 **Shoto:*holds his heart smilng* She was so beautiful that I stopped moving, speaking, breathing…**

 **Izumi: He's not breathing? KAMINARI!**

 **Kaminari: CLEAR! *Presses hands on Shoto's chest shocking him and making him fall over***

 **Briry: *Blinks and pokes the unconscious Shoto* Whelp, you killed him...**

 **Izumi: DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, SHOTO!**

 **Briry: Wonder if my 99 Phoenix Downs will be of any use in this universe… oh well STAY TUNED!**

 **Next Chapter: Back into the Swing**


	4. Back into the Swing

**Midori the Wife**

 **Author's Note: I was hoping to release this chapter a lot sooner but work's been a pain in the ass lately. Grrr I hate adulting. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Back into the Swing**

Izumi kept her costume on as she walked down the street. She considered it part of patrol walking from the studio to the agency, and felt the gap of the years close. This was something she was familiar with. She remembered the hours and days of patrolling the streets in her various internships, remembered the techniques her mentors had shown her to scan the crowds, and remembered the thrill of spotting a criminal and handing him over to justice.

She waved to some people who called out to her, her cheeks flushing a bit from embarrassment and pride from being recognized so easily. The show had gone well despite the sudden news she'd been married to Bakugo for nearly a full year before she'd dated and married Shoto.

She was curious about what had happened between them to cause the short marriage and divorce...but thought it best not to mention it. From what she'd heard her and Bakugo were still on friendly terms and she didn't want to pry and bring up bad feelings.

Besides it seemed as though he'd found himself a good match with this Eiko. No need to jeopardize their marriage by poking at old relationships.

The moment she saw the agency her eyes lit with delight. The wide spacious building has been Endeavor's old agency and had been remodeled to look brighter and friendlier with cheerful colors and glossy Windows where you can see the bottom floor training facility and the young sidekicks at work. People paused on the streets to awe and admire and even take pictures.

Izumi slipped by rounding to the front where she was greeted with smiles, and salutes from the sidekicks and faculty.

"Welcome back, Miss Usagi!"

"Good morning," she replied with a giggle and stepped in sighing happily. Her agency… hers and Shotos and Kacchan's, the thrill of it made her want to dance.

"What's with that starry eyed look? Heh once a nerd always a nerd." Bakugo called out from the elevator. She turned to face him her eyes bright and happy.

"Kacchan this place is amazing! Its better than I've ever imagined."

"Then you don't imagine enough." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She smiled and slipped in laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can imagine plenty… it's good to see you Kacchan."

"You too…" he pulled back looking her up and down. "You alright? How did the interview go?"

"Better than expected… I finally conquered my stage fright. Is Shoto here I want to give him a progress report."

"He's giving out a special assignment to some of our sidekicks. He told me what was going on and the two of us are working out a solution to get your memories back."

"There's no rush… what's important isn't what's in the past, but the future."

"Some things about the past are important," he grunted and turned his head away when she glanced up to look at him. "It's important to remember why you're here, and why you've chosen the path you walk on. All Might told us that once after we started as side kicks."

"I'm so happy he's still alive I have to make a point to visit him and mom and Eri." Izumi pressed her hands to her heart. "Speaking of families though…" she turned her eyes up to him again. "I can't wait to meet yours."

"Huh? My family?"

"Yeah, your wife and daughter… do you have pictures of little Jubilee? I bet she looks like her daddy." She grinned. Bakugo grunted and pulled out his phone and showed her the background. Izumi's eyes lit brightly at the sparkle eyed girl on the screen. She had her father's coloring, but the hair was long and silky and the eyes almond shaped like her mother's.

"She's beautiful, Kacchan! I can't wait to meet her!"

"She's been wanting to meet you too… she's a big fan, but we've been avoiding it because of… reasons."

"Because we used to be married?" She touched his arm stroking it when she saw the tension. "I heard from that hostess on Heart to Heart. I don't want there to be tension between us Kacchan. I don't know what happened, or why you feel you should hide her from me, but you're my friend still right? I want to be a part of that, even if it's painful."

Bakugo was silent for a moment. His fist clenched at his side. He hated lying to her, hated keeping the truth from someone he knew to be so trusting and honest. Still… he's been putting the meeting off for far too long. Better that Jubilee met her now while things were calmer than risk it when Izumi might be too emotional for it. "Alright… I'll set it up."

"Good… now then I think I'm gonna go join the training session going on in the dojo. I need a venue to test my skills out." She pumped her fists. "I could feel it when I was walking from the studio, but I've got this natural instinct that's wanting to break free. I want to see how much different my body is compared to then."

"I can tell you from experience that your technique hasn't changed much, you've mostly just been increasing your strength over the years. I'm not sure it's a good idea to test it on interns though." He jerked a thumb at the group of newbies.

"Hmm maybe not… how about on you then?" She smirked. "Care to spar with me?"

"Regulations prevent us from having an all out match just for the sake of it…" Bakugo started and saw Izumi start to pout… but then his own grin split his lips. "However, if we were to label it as a demonstration for our interns, it's technically allowed… and the dojo structure is sturdy, I've let bombs loose all over and there's not a scratch on it."

"Material reinforcement… Endeavor has always been fond of it, and this used to be his building." She cracked her knuckles. "Come on, Kacchan. Teach me a lesson." She winked and jogged to the dojo.

Bakugo couldn't help but grin after her.

"With Pleasure."

 **~Shoto~**

"Shinso's last known location was in central Kyoto. He was taking on a group of delinquent teenagers that called themselves the Black Cross. There hasn't been any mention of this group being taken into custody as of yet, which means he's probably still on the case." He handed the file to his most accomplished sidekicks. The small group of five young heroes would soon be ready to fly solo with a little more exposure, they were smart, talented, and ready.

"Red Eagle, you take point on this, use your heightened senses and get a sense of the location, but be sure to use your brain as well. I only want to make Shinso aware that we're looking for him, he can appear to us freely from there. Don't interfere in his mission, don't get in his way. He's one hero who works better alone because of the uniqueness of his ability."

"Got it, Endurance!" Red Eagle saluted then turned to his team. "Well you heard him, let's get moving!"

The group filed out with Shoto close behind them. Another sidekick rushed up the steps smiling. "Hey! Red, you gotta come see this!"

"Not now, Vector, we've got an assignment."

"Just for a second, come on! Usagi and Ground Zero are doing a hand to hand demonstration and it's getting really intense! You gotta come see!"

Shoto's teeth clenched and he stepped through the stunned and excited group.

"They're doing what?!"

 **~In The Dojo~**

"Bet you ten bucks, Ground Zero takes her." One intern said beating his fist in his palm getting revved up from watching the fight."

"I don't know man, Usagi is pretty-WHOA! I'll take that bet!" the second one replied when Izumi suddenly pile drived Bakugo into the floor making the whole room shake.

"Had enough, Kacchan?" Izumi smirked as he squirmed under her weight.

"Mmmph, don't rrrrg get cocky, Usagi!" He turned his palm up and blasted her off. She yelped and jumped back.

"Damn! I should have known you'd break the no quirk rule!" Izumi dusted herself off and pushed off her hood as it caught fire.

"Let's make that another lesson," he said loud enough for their interns to hear. "A villain will never make promises and keep them. You must always expect them to lie and cheat and double cross."

"So the fight's gonna be like that?" Izumi powered up one for all, and her hair floated up as her skin electrified with her quirk. "Alright then, the kid gloves are off."

"Heh… face it Izumi, you fight and hit like a girl." He rushed her.

"You're right… I do!" She charged him and their fists met the shockwave of it causing the interns to be thrown to the far sides of the room as wind kicked up. Their hits were like miniature shock waves, booming around them and no one could get close.

Well… almost no one.

"That's Enough!" Shoto froze the ground, catching the both off guard and freezing their feet. Bakugo grunted and beat his fists into the eyes breaking it apart and Izumi frowned at her husband.

"You have a bad habit of interrupting lessons, I've noticed." She recalled him walking in on her having a match against his dad and him trying to interfere then.

"This stopped being a lesson when you two decided to use your quirks on more than half force." Shoto grunted and melted the ice in the room to walk to them. "Interns and sidekicks are all dismissed!" He called out to the audience that gathered around them. "Get back to work."

"Kill joy," Bakugo rubbed his cheek where Izumi's last blow had bruised it.

"We're not in school anymore you two. We don't have proper healers to tend wounds if you two go overboard." He sighed. "Besides Izumi, with your memories missing you're not fully aware of the capacity of your power. It could be dangerous."

"You've a point… I'm sorry, Shoto." She lowered her head, but he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a little kiss.

"It's okay… if anything I blame Katsuki, since he should know better." Shoto glanced in his partner's direction making him grunt and turns his back.

"She started it."

"I did…" Izumi admitted with a laugh and scratched her cheek with slight embarrassment. "I take full blame on this one."

"If you want to flex your muscles, Izumi, we've a good dojo back at the house. I'll spar with you myself. I'm not as hot headed as Katsuki."

"Oh yeah, who the hell was it that lost his temper on public television and set the couch on fire?" Bakugo pointed out with his temple throbbing in annoyance.

"That was an accident." Shoto explained but averted his eyes and had Izumi giggling.

"You two haven't changed much have you?" Izumi giggled more when they both looked at her with nearly the same annoyed expression. "You two might be friends now but you still find things to bicker about. It's kinda cute when it's not about me."

"Ah that's right…" Shoto looked up as he recalled the timeframe in which her mind was set. "Back then we were always arguing and trying to one up each other. You started acting more like Yaoyorozu and Iida and trying to be professional."

"It was annoying," Bakugo admitted. "When you were hospitalized, Icyhot and I both agreed we had to stop putting you in the middle. Our fighting nearly got you killed."

"A sadistic villain and a dry throat nearly got me killed, Kacchan. You and Shoto pushed my buttons, but you're not responsible for what happened then or now, so both of you put away any guilt right now!" Izumi put her foot down and narrowed her eyes on them. "We don't know what's causing my memory loss, but blaming yourselves isn't going to help."

"You're right... " Shoto agreed. "It doesn't help, but we can't help what we feel, Izumi." He lifted his hand up and stroked her temple tracing the scar there. "Rational thought and behavior doesn't exist when it comes to protecting the ones we love."

Izumi's hardened gaze softened and she touched his hand that rested on her. She brought the palm to her lips and gently kissed there.

"I disagree… I think we have to think and behave rationally when it comes to those we love. If we're careless, if we make too many mistakes, that's when things are most dangerous."

Because watching the two of them interact was making him feel like an uncomfortable third wheel Bakugo turned and headed out the Dojo.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'm going home for the day. Shoto, give me a progress report when you get the necessary info."

"Got it…" Shoto spared Bakugo a brief glance. "And Katsuki if you or Izumi pull a stunt like this again, any and all damages are coming out of your cut of the profits."

"Tch...fine. Guess I'll just wait for the Pro Games to take both of you on." He called out over his shoulder and had Izumi blinking in wonder.

"Pro Games?" She looked up at Shoto for answers. "What's that?"

"They're a recent event… For the last four years the government has been funding a special event call the Pro Games which pits Pro Heroes against each other. The winners get a special prize at the end, and it's always different. Each one of us has one at least once, in fact you won the very first Pro Games after beating Kirishima in the finals. Eiko was pregnant with Jubilee so Bakugo hadn't participated, and I was too busy running the agency by myself at the time."

"Huh... pro games…" She held her head as images and sounds flashed in her mind. The roar of a stadium, the blur of battle… and a face… a shadowed face blurred and unclear... but his eyes... why did his eyes stand out so much? Those sharp piercing blues narrowed on her, and it made her shiver.

"Izumi?" Shoto cupped her face and his eyes snapped alert when he felt how cold her body was. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know." She felt her world tip and she leaned into him to steady herself. "Just hold onto me for a minute." She leaned into his warmth and lay her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. She let his scent, his body heat, and the beat of his heart calm her again. "Don't let go."

"I won't…" Shoto promised her and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

 **~Bakugo Household~**

"I'm home!" Bakugo called out and couldn't help but smile when his little girl came streaking into the room. Her arms held straight out for a hug.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey Firefly!" He crouched down and hefted her up for a kiss. "What'd you do today?"

"Lotsa stuff!" She bounced in his arms and clung to his neck giggling. "I got to go to the park, and watch movies, and I even saw a blimp!"

"Wow, that is a lot." He smirked. "Your day was way more interesting than mine." He walked into the room and looked around for his wife. "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs taking a shower. She said she had to wash the stench of failure off." Jubilee plugged her nose giggling and had Bakugo wincing.

"That doesn't sound good. Stay here firefly." He set her down and turned on the TV. "Tune out for a few minutes while I go talk to her."

He waited until Jubilee had settled herself on the couch with cartoons before jogging up the stairs. He opened the door to the bedroom, just in time to see Eiko come out of the bathroom in a robe and an annoyed expression on her beautiful face.

"Okay spill it, what happened?"

"I got fired from a job." She spoke with irritation in her voice. She had a smooth and velvety voice when she spoke, but when revved up on emotion it could shriek and break glass. " I'm 25, Katsuki, I've been modeling for only eight years, and yet something new comes along and all of a sudden you're as old and wrinkled as a grandmother. Tch, teenage bitch."

"Are they stupid?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes. "You're gorgeous."

The complement flushed her face and she had to smile at him. "Mmm thank you, darling, but the world of modeling is cruel and the moment you start to fade in the background people will drop you left and right."

"So don't fade," he walked to her and cupped her chin in his hands to place a kiss on her lips. "Shine, like you always have. Show those stupid teenagers just who they're messing with."

"Katsuki… mmmm." Her smile was warm and she slipped right into his arms. "You're right… I've got to show them just what I can do." She nuzzled her lips wit his. "How was work?"

"Eventful…" Bakugo sighed and pulled back to strip down. "You remember me telling you Izumi was acting strangely the other day."

"I might remember you mentioning it." A little irked from the quick stab of her own jealousy she sat on the bed and crossed her long legs. She dried her hair while watching him strip. By god did she love his body. "Did you figure out what was wrong?"

"It turns out she can't remember the past ten years of her life."

"What?" The towel dropped and she stood up. "She's got amnesia? How?"

"I don't know, but it's got Todoroki all kinds of screwed up. I think she's taking it way better than we are, but she's the kind of person who doesn't like to share responsibility and burden, she may be struggling more than she's letting on. Either way Todoroki is freaked, and I'm… irritated to say the least."

"Irritated because she doesn't remember the two of you being married?"

"I could deal with that… but she doesn't even remember Izuku." He grit his teeth. "Of all the things for her to forget, that's the one I'm having the hardest time accepting."

"Oh Katsuki…" she stood up and stroked his back. She felt him tense up but she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry."

"This is so stupid, I shouldn't have to grieve all over again because she was careless enough to forget!"

"Katsuki…" she turned his face to hers and kissed him soundly. "Shhhh… she will grieve again, she'll have to once she remembers. It'll be twice as hard for her coming to know that pain, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. When that happens we can all take comfort in each other… Todoroki will be her support, and as always I'll be yours."

"Eiko…" he turned into her and pulled her in. "I'd have gone crazy without you."

"I know…" She smiled and nuzzled under his chin.

"There's something else… something we've been avoiding because of all this. I think it's time Izumi met Jubilee…"

"Are you sure?" She pulled back slowly.

"It's better I think this way. Jubilee may also help Izumi remember what's she's lost… and what she's gained in Todoroki. Those two have been married for two weeks, and they still haven't consummated the marriage. I know why… even before the memory loss I know it's because Izumi is afraid of it, is afraid of loving that much again. Todoroki is trying to support her, but if he doesn't step up he may lose her too, and I don't want that to happen."

"So you think having her meet Jubilee will help her take that step towards him?"

"Yes… you should have seen her when I showed Jubilee's picture. I haven't seen that much brightness in her since before all this happened. I want Izumi to be happy, as happy as I am with you. You helped me overcome that hurt, you gave me a daughter I love more and more everyday… I know Todoroki can give Izumi what she needs… they just need a little push in the right direction."

"Alright… if you think that's best then I'll bring Jubilee down to the agency tomorrow. She'll be so excited, she's been wanting to meet Usagi for so long."

"Don't I know it… by the way, were you the one who gave her that stupid rabbit hoodie?"

"It's not stupid, Darling, it's adorable." Eiko countered and pulled back to frown at him. "She looks cute."

"Our daughter is not a rabbit. She's a dragon… a spitfire. Give her horns and a tail."

"How crude, Katsuki! She's just a little girl, but you're turning her into a devil."

"No daughter of mine is gonna be a timid little rabbit, she may idolize Usagi but I'll be damned if she's gonna turn out anything like her." Bakugo grunted. "Cute, and sweet like candy for boys to eat up. Oh hell no, not my firefly."

"She's only four and already you're having delusions of her running away with boys." Eiko sighed. "A cute little girl and her overprotective father…her teenage years are gonna be a nightmare."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hey guys, sorry this update is a little late, but things have been pretty hectic around my place. I'm in the process of moving, and on top of that work has been a pain in the ass! Doesn't help I'm still not completely over my cold. Ugh -_-**

 **Anyway a few questions to answer...**

 **Question: are Izumi and Eri like sisters in this universe?**

 **Briry: In simple terms, yes. All Might married Inko, and they adopted Eri so her and Izumi are sisters now. There will be more on them later in the fic.**

 **For shoto and bakugou : how would you describe izumi in one word?**

 **Shoto: Light**

 **Bakugo: BakaUsagi**

 **Shoto: That's two words, idiot.**

 **Bakugo: Is not I put them together *points up* SEE?!**

 **Shoto: Seriously? *Anger Knot* No wonder I won.**

 **Bakugo: Hey! Only in this universe, and even then I married her first!**

 **Shoto: That's because-**

 **Briry: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH BICKERING BOYS! Go any farther and you'll give away spoilers. Thanks for the continued support you guys and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner!**

 **Next Chapter: Familiar Faces**


	5. Familiar Faces

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 5: Familiar Faces**

Izumi didn't know what to make of the visions she'd had the day before. Glimpses of the past were a good sign that she was remembering something… but the something had frightened her.

Still she couldn't let fear keep her from getting them back. So she did what she did best and researched the Pro Games.

She jolted a bit when the screen pulled up her face and she held out a gold medal with a wide grin. She'd won the very first Pro Games and stood as the example. Others had won after her, Shoto and Bakugo being part of that, and she even saw Kirishima had managed to pull ahead one year.

She had hoped there would be a list of contestants from the previous years… but all she'd managed to find was the names of the winners, and information on the upcoming games. She bit her thumbnail scanning over newspaper clippings about the various fights and highlights.

Shoto walked in on her like that, She hovered over the computer at her desk her eyes busy scanning the screen, her mouth moving as she murmured under her breath, and made notes with her free hand.

"No memory and yet she's exactly the same," he smiled and walked over setting a cup of coffee at her elbow and kissed her cheek. "How about a break?"

"Hmm? Oh… thanks." She picked up the mug and made a face when she tasted coffee. "Blegh…"

"Ah, that's right, you had to acquire that particular taste." He sat in his desk chair and rolled it to get in close and look at what she was doing. "You browsing your accomplishments?"

"I'm researching the Pro Games… something about them triggered a memory, so it might be a vital clue to getting them back." She took up the coffee when he reached to take it and she sipped at it again. "I'll acquire it again, don't worry… anyway I'm thinking I should definitely participate this year. If you participate too then it will be the first time all three of us were aiming for the prize."

"If you really want to, it's similar to the sports festival, except the competition is way more serious. You don't have slackers like the General and Business courses half assing it. All who sign up are aiming for the top so it makes things really vigorous" He watched her face go studious and thoughtful.

"According to the online information the next competition is next month. Registration is open until the day before." She tapped her fingers along the keys and then scooted in close to start the registration process. "If I apply now, then maybe I'll attract their attention."

"Attract whose attention?"

"Whoever I saw in my vision… I'll never forget those eyes… they were so intense and focused on me, it was frightening." She hit enter sending the registration. "I know whoever it is, is involved in the reason for my memory loss. I need to find out why."

Unnerved and worried, Shoto turned off her computer once her registration was in. He stood up pulling her chair out and brought her to her feet. "Come on," he kissed her slow and easy until she melted into him. "Let's go home."

"Mmm it's early isn't it? Kacchan isn't back from patrol." She looked out the window to see the sun just starting to set.

Shoto frowned at the mention of Bakugo and he slowly pulled back. "Right…"

"He said he had someone he wanted me to meet, I wonder-" the elevator door chimed and when Izumi glanced up and saw Bakugo her eyes lit up.

Shoto grimaced at the bright smile on Izumi's face and slowly turned to leave...but then saw the real reason she was grinning so wide.

"Oh good you're still here…" Bakugo smirked and bounced the girl in his arms when she squirmed. "Izumi, let me introduce you to the future number one hero, Jubilee Bakugo."

"Usagi!" Jubilee clapped her hands squealing with delight and she hugged her father tightly. " Oh thank you daddy!"

She squirmed down from Bakugo's grip and ran to her bowing and then beaming up. "Hi I'm Jubilee and I'm your biggest fan!"

"Its so nice to finally meet you Jubilee." Izumi crouched down and ran a hand through her hair. "Your papa has shown me pictures of you, but you're much prettier in person."

"So are you! I've seen you on television and in magazines like my mama. You're way better in person!" She bounced in her bright red shoes. "You know what? I have a big green bunny my daddy gave me! I call it Izumi because daddy says that's your real name."

"My secret has been found out." She laughed with delight, and took Jubilee's hand. "Would you like to walk around the agency with me?"

"Yes! Can I Daddy?" She looked back at Bakugo who nodded.

"Have at it firefly. Just remember your mom is picking you up in ten minutes.

"Okay! Come on Usagi! I wanna go to the dojo so you can show me your smash in person!"

Best idea he ever had, Bakugo thought with a grin as he watched his daughter and Izumi walk out hand in hand.

"Those two get along great…" he looked at Shoto and nudged his shoulder. "What's with you?"

"Why did you bring her here?" Shoto said with his head down and his hands fisted at his side.

"I felt it was time. Jubilee has been dying to meet her and Izumi asked to meet her yesterday." He crossed his arms. "With any luck it'll help her remember and give you the opening you need."

"Opening for what?" Shoto slowly lifted his eyes to glare at him.

"The two of you have been married for two weeks, it's time you ended the dry spell. You can't keep putting it off Todoroki, it's not healthy for your marriage to leave things the way they are."

"Izumi doesn't even remember our wedding day. Right now the only reason she is committed to me is because she has my ring on her finger."

"Bull Shit!" Bakugo grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Don't give me those lame excuses. Izumi's been in love with you since high school."

"How can you say that? She married you first!"

"Only because I was selfish enough to get her pregnant!" He shoved Shoto back and Bakugo had to swallow the bitter taste of that in his mouth. "It damn near ruined our friendship, if it hadn't been for you and Eiko Izumi and I wouldn't even be friends let alone partners."

"Your marriage didn't work out because Izuk-"

"It didn't work out because neither of us could make it work. We rushed into it, and it fell apart when we couldn't get past the hurt. Remember, Todoroki she CHOSE to wear your ring. She wasn't CONVINCED to wear it. Therein lies the difference. If she can't remember that she's in love with you then you damn sure as hell better remind her." Bakugo turned on his heel and stormed out the office before Shoto could get out another word.

While Shoto was receiving his advice, Izumi was indulging a little girl's fantasies by showing off her quirk, and letting her show off hers.

"Wow, it's beautiful Jubilee…" Izumi knelt down watching the multi-colored sparks fly from her hands. "No wonder your daddy calls you firefly." She smiled brightly at her.

"Do you really like it?" Jubilee asked. "Do you think it's a good quirk to be a hero with?"

"Absolutely…" She held her palm. "When you get older, I'm sure the sparks will get bigger and brighter. They're good for distracting enemies, and maybe even some damage… but you'll have to train hard, Jubilee. Being a good hero means also training your mind and your body as well as your quirk." She poked her belly making Jubilee giggle.

"I will…" She smiles brightly. "Daddy says you and him were childhood friends, is that true?"

"Yep, I've known your daddy for a very long time." Her eyes got wistful with nostalgia. "Yes… a very long time."

"You and Uncle Shoto should have a baby… then I can be childhood friends with them too!" She giggled at Izumi's sudden wide eyed expression.

"Oh… um… heh…" Izumi laughed. "Yes, that's something Shoto and I will have to talk about."

"I can't wait, your baby is gonna be super nice and strong just like you! I know it!"

Izumi's eyes glazed over, she looked into Jubilee's face, her excited voice buzzing out as the sound of a baby crying echoed in her ears and had her going pale.

"Usagi?" Jubilee blinked and waved a hand in front of her face. "Daijobu?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her daze and held her head that suddenly pounded. "Oh, yes, sorry about that, Jubilee… It's late."

"I think you need a nap." She whispered a bit making Izumi laugh.

"You might be right. Come on, I'll take you back to your daddy." She picked her up and carried her out. She could still hear the echoes of a baby crying… and wondered what it was. The memory of a rescue? Or maybe she had babysat for one of her friends? Her and Shoto had just gotten married so they didn't have any kids yet.

Did she want children? Looking down at Jubilee who was cuddled in the crook of her arm, Izumi smiled and tilted her head to rub her cheek against her hair.

Yes… yes she did.

 **~Todoroki Household~**

Meeting Eiko had been a treat. She'd expected some kind of awkwardness and maybe even some resentment from Bakugo's current wife, but Eiko had been friendly and sweet, and the two of them immediately bonded.

" _I'm so glad Bakugo convinced me to meet with you. Now that I've met you in person I know we're gonna be good friends, Izumi."_

Izumi was inclined to agree. All the worry and bad juju she'd been feeling about meeting Bakugo's family had subsided into pure delight. She was glad to see him so happy and settled with his family… and thought it was time she settled into her own.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Izumi spoke up as she pulled off her jacket and hung it up next to Shoto's. "I haven't seen the rest of your family since I've been here. How is everyone?"

"Good, for the most part." He walked to the hallway table and picked up the day's mail sifting through it. "My father has since retired and has taken up a position in the Heroics Committee and enjoys laying out rules and regulations to hero agencies. Gives him a higher sense of power. Fuyumi is busy with her own family, and my brothers have moved to the states to expand their businesses there."

"What about your mom?" She walked to him and leaned against the stair banister. "Is she still hospitalized?"

"No…" He set the mail down and looked in her eyes. At her full interested expression he let the smile spread. "She is set up in her own house in the country where it's quiet and peaceful. She's making friends with the neighbors around her. Taken up knitting and other crafty things... she seems to enjoy it." He reached out to stroke her cheek "It was thanks to you I was able to save her from that place."

"Me?" Izumi blinked with surprised wide eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"With your support I was able to get her cleared and set up. My father was against it and you convinced him that what she needed was not a hospital, but separation and tranquility. You found the house, talked with the landlord, and even arranged for a nurse to be there with her just in case she needed the support. The two of them became fast friends."

"I did all that?" She touched her chest. Searching her feelings, Izumi couldn't help but smile and tear up. Yes, she knew she would have done anything she could to help him. Shoto had always been there to support her, helping her even when she didn't want it. "I'm so glad I could be of help. The few times I met her I knew how much it meant to you to free her from that place. She's a sweet woman, and it's terrible what had happened to her, what drove her to do those things."

"Izumi…" Shoto pulled her close til her head rested on his chest. Indulging himself he stroked her hair and let the scent of it soothe away the day's worries. "I know you don't remember but… I have to tell you how much it's meant to me having you with me through those hard times. You supported me even though you were battling with your own demons, and I want so much to repay you for the kindness you showed my mother."

"You don't have to repay me for anything, Shoto." She tilted her head up to look at him smiling. "We're a part of each other's lives, we have been ever since high school. Having kindness, showing support, and being there for each other is what friends, lovers, and married couples do."

Something inside him warmed, like a light had been turned on and was glowing. When he'd spoken of her to his mother he called Izumi his light, and that statement held truth. She lit him up, gave him warmth and hope.

"Izumi… I love you."

"Shoto…" The look in his eyes, the way his lips curved into that sweet smile made her heart flutter. She searched for any sign of hesitation or nerves… and didn't find a thing holding her back. She stood up on her toes, her arms hooking around his neck and she kissed him. The feel of him… the taste, the scent… all of it was so new and yet so familiar to her. She'd dated him for a short time in high school, and it had been wonderful. She had felt herself falling for him little by little… and then he'd let her go because of her feelings for Bakugo.

Now that she was here, his ring on her finger, and his words of love warming her heart, she no longer had any doubt.

"I love you, Shoto… no… don't…" she felt him pull away and she clung onto him. "This is different than that night I first told you. There's no doubt, no cluttered emotions… I feel it. When you hold me, when you kiss me…" she touched his chest then her own. "I'm thinking of you… only of you. No one else is in here."

"Izumi!" He lifted her up, her legs hooking around his waist and the kiss this time was deep and long, tongues tangling, fingers stroking, and bodies pressing tight to each other. "You mean it?" He asked between desperate breaths and kisses. "I don't have to start all over?"

"No… I'm yours, Shoto." She panted out nuzzling and kissing wherever she could press her lips to him. "And you're mine."

"Thank god…" he whispered and kissed her again. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, and had to fight the door handle open. She helped him, reaching behind her to shove it open and she laughed when he stumbled forward and kicked the door closed. She felt her back hit the closed door and she breathlessly laughed tugging on his shirt and yanking it up and over his head.

"Hurry! Hurry, Shoto!"

"Patience… mmmph hell I have none!" He hurriedly unzipped her costume the front of it slipping down to her waist and he bent his head nuzzling her breast, sighing at the feel of her fingers stroking his hair. Her legs kicked and shoved at his waistband. He panted on her skin and pulled her from the door to get her to the bed. She yanked her costume the rest of the way off and watched him struggle out of his pants before leaping on top of her.

She laughed halfway into the kiss, her hands stroking over skin and hair, her eyes half closed, looking into his eyes. One gray, one blue, his were eyes she could never forget either. She remembered being under him like this the first time… the sweet and gentle exploration, and sweet words of first love. The heat was the same, the scent of him the same, and yet mixed with it were all these new exciting stirrings and yearnings that had her begging for speed, and strength.

"Inside me…" she pleaded with him. "Shoto I want you inside me."

"Me too…" he moaned against her skin as his mouth traveled over her face, neck, and breasts.

"Now!" She begged and arched into his open mouth kisses along her skin. "Now Shoto! Please!"

Shoto rose over her, and spreading her legs over his he sheathed himself inside, and her light exploded inside him.

 **~Later~**

It was late, the sun was still down and the house was deadly quiet when Izumi stirred next to Shoto. She could hear the cries again… the screams of a baby, and the echoes of a fight. She tossed and turned, her face scrunching up as her mind formed dark and blurry images.

" _You stole everything from me! Now I'm going to do the same to you!"_

" _Stop it! Don't hurt him!"_

" _Stop me then, prove yourself a hero and stop the big bad villain, Usagi!"_

" _NOOOO!"_

Izumi screamed as she shot out of bed One for All circulating through her body and she punched her fist out, furniture splitting, glass from the mirror and windows breaking, and Shoto jerking awake and immediately holding onto her.

"Izumi! Izumi! Snap out of it!"

"Villain! There's a villain!" She struggled against Shoto a moment before her eyes cleared, her breath ragged and she looked around the room shaking like a leaf. "Shoto?"

"Shhh…" He stroked her hair and face felt the sweat and cold and plucked her up off her feet to lay her back down. "It was just a nightmare."

"I heard… I saw… something, someone." She held her head groaning and leaning into him. It felt as though someone was shoving a drill into her temple. "My head… it hurts, Shoto."

"Alright… it's alright just relax." He kissed her scarred temple and rocked her gently. "It'll pass… just calm yourself."

She nodded and let herself lean into Shoto's warmth. They were both still naked, and yet she felt so at ease in his arms, skin to skin, the sound of his heart steadying her own rapid beating one. "I woke you up, and I broke the mirror... I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. The thing was ugly anyway." He let his lips curve when he heard her let out a shaky laugh. "Tell me what you saw."

"Not much… I was listening mostly… everything was so dark and cold, I could hear screaming, a baby screaming, and a malicious voice telling me to save someone... prove myself a true hero. I don't know if I was remembering something or if it's just a nightmare but… I was so scared, Shoto. I couldn't breathe… I swear I stopped breathing."

"It's the nightmare of every hero, Izumi. We could have all the talent and power in the world, but we can't save everyone." His eyes narrowed. "Did you say you heard a baby screaming?"

"Yes… I think the villain was gonna hurt the baby. What sort of sick mind would-"

"Izumi…" He pulled back and stroked her face. "You were remembering. What you saw, what you heard, it's a moment that nearly made you give up on becoming a hero."

Izumi's eyes widened at that and she slowly pulled back looking up at him.

"What?"

"I want to tell you, because I feel you should know… but at the same time I worry about how you'll react. I don't want to see you go through that pain again…"

Izumi felt herself chilled right down to the bone and she pulled her legs up to her chest running fingers through her hair.

"It's that bad?"

"Worse," He turned her to face him made her look into his eyes and the serious expression in them. "You'll need to hear it eventually, because it's something you have to get past… but I don't think you should push it, especially if the memory is already coming back to you on its own."

Izumi let the tears spill as all the possible worse case scenarios spun in her head… She felt a sickening twist in her gut and had to lean into Shoto before she went into hysteria.

"Is this the reason I forgot everything else? Is this memory so painful that it took all the good away?"

"I don't know, Izumi…" Her broken state was tearing him up inside and he pressed a kiss to her temple again. "But I know someone who can help us figure that out… our sidekicks are searching for him now."

"Who is it?" His hand was soothing her by stroking her hair and back, and she felt so much safer in his arms, wrapped tight and warm.

"A friend," he said simply watching as she was lulled back into sleep. "An old friend."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Things are getting intense. I realize some information is pretty obvious at this point, but for the sake of storytelling I'm dragging it out. Izumi and Shoto's lemon will be posted on the Lemon Site within 24 hours of this update so if you're interested in all the dirty details, check it out.**

 **QUESTIONS!**

 **For the two main families:** **If you could have a family pet, what would it be?**

 **Izumi & Shoto: Cat… **

**Izumi: They're so soft and fluffy, Shoto-kun kinda reminds me of a calico kitten, especially when he's all curled up and sleeping. :3**

 **Shoto: *Blush***

 **Eiko and Bakugo: We have a pet rabbit.**

 **Izumi: *Blue Face* Say What?**

 **Bakugo: Jubilee wanted a real rabbit after I gave her the stuffed one. So I gave her a real one too. Every kid needs a pet.**

 **Jubilee: I call her USAGI! *cuddles wriggling bunny***

 **Izumi: *Sigh* Like Father like daughter…**

 **Briry18: Thanks for the continued support guys! See you soon!**

 **Next Chapter: Mastermind**


	6. Mastermind

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 6: Mastermind**

Izumi sat cross legged on the floor of her home dojo. She had been unable to sleep well for the last three days and it was beginning to take its toll. With Shoto out on hero duty she was left alone with the quiet and felt lonely for the first time in weeks. The dreams were becoming too frequent and the more she saw of her past the more she wanted to shut it down. What did she need to know, really? She was doing fine ad she was, and her marriage with Shoto was blossoming into something wonderful. He was kind, attentive, considerate and always listened. The sex was amazing as it had always been and the places she lacked such as cooking Shoto more than made up for with his own skill.

She slowly stood up and took a deep breath, her hands lifting up into the air and then folding into a prayer position. She started sliding into slow easy Tai Chi movement, and wished for the sound of the waves, and the beat of the surf against her bare feet. She enjoyed being Shoto's wife… but the differences in her lifestyle now and what it was before was like suddenly being born, and then tossed in the water expecting to swim. If she didn't grow up, didn't adjust to her new surroundings, she was gonna drown before she could fully enjoy the positives in her new life.

… and that just sounded pathetic.

Where was all this negative emotion coming from? Where was all the confidence she had built up before this point? Where was the hero All Might had entrusted with his power to? She was supposed to be the greatest hero, and the greatest hero would never back down!

"That's right…" She grit her teeth and suddenly started thrusting her fists out in rapid succession over and over. "I can't back down, I can't give up, that's not what a hero would do!" She whirled her legs around, kicking and punching, and she pictured the shadow, and the eyes standing before her. "You won't frighten me away. I'll get my memories back!"

She powered up One for All and wind kicked up around her, sending her flying upright. She opened her palm, feeling the pulse of power electrify between her fingers before she released it in a fifty percent full cowl that knocked equipment all across the room and hurdling into the wall.

"Wow…"

The sudden voice had Izumi whirling around and bracing for a fight, but then she saw the figure in the doorway and blinked. This face, she knew this face.

"Sh-Shinso-kun?"

"Yo, Izumi… I see you're still in top form." Shinso, AKA Mastermind, stepped into the dojo. He'd ditched his costume for the day, wearing jeans and a plain white t shirt that stretched over finely tone abs. He'd bulked up since his school days, and his flame shaped hairstyle was trimmed down to a buzzcut.

She lowered her guard completely and had to smile.

"It's been a long time… Shoto told me you'd become a hero. You made your dream come true." She stepped to him and then ran to engulf him a hug. He hesitated only a moment before returning it and patting her back. "I'm so happy for you."

"So it's true then… you really did lose your memories."

Izumi flinched and her head shot up.

"What?"

"The last time we saw each other, you were angry with me. You'd threatened to smash my balls if I ever came near you again." Shinso crossed his arms when Izumi pulled back. "Since you didn't, and I'm thankful for that… I can only assume that what Shoto left in his messages were true, and that you're missing ten years of your memories."

"Why would I threaten to smash your balls?" Her eyebrow rose curiously. "What did you do to make me that angry?"

He winced and tapped his fingers on his forearm.

"I may have used my quirk for… less than heroic means."

"Such as?" Her eyebrow twitched and she saw the hesitation on his face. "Shinso-kun?"

"Do you really want to know?" He glanced down at her and saw her growl.

"Of course I want to know or I wouldn't ask- EH?" Izumi felt the fog film over her eyes as Shinso used his quirk to control her. She felt his hands around her waist, pulled her in so her chest was on his and he bent his head down kissing her full on the lips.

Izumi snapped, her one for all kicking into high gear and clearing the fog long enough to kick up wind and push him off before she swung a fist at him, which he caught.

"That…" he said with a laugh. "I did it on your wedding day, during your reception. I decided it was the best way all around to get my feelings across, but it turned out to be a big mistake."

"It still is…" Shoto's murderous voice spoke from the doorway and his flames were raging as he eyed Shinso. "You really want one of us to murder you, Shinso?"

"Not really… and just the same you don't want me dead yet, otherwise I won't be any help to you and Izumi."

"You're the old friend he was referring to…" Izumi murmured as her tempered died and the big picture formed. She held her chest. "You're going to help me pull out more memories?"

"As best I can… My quirk is a little different than what you remember of it." He stepped out of his shoes and walked onto the soft mats in his socks and sat cross legged there. He pat the spot in front of him. "Sit, and talk to me… and you'll start to understand."

"After that little stunt you just pulled I'm a little wary of just what your quirk will do to me." She retorted but sat across from him anyway. "So how do we start?"

"First… what's your name." Shinso leaned on his arms and kept his eyes firmly on hers. Izumi's brow twitched.

"Seriously, Shinso? You know my name already…"

"Think of it like a game of truth, Izumi." Shoto explained sitting down and creating a circle with the three of them. "Answer his questions as truthfully as you can, you'll see the results."

"Alright… My name is Izumi." She glanced briefly at Shoto. "Izumi Todoroki."

"What do you do for a living, Izumi?"

"I'm a Pro Hero."

"Do you remember the day we first met?" He leaned into her now so their eyes met.

"Yes," she grunted a bit fidgeting at the intense stare.

"How did it make you feel?"

"You frightened me…" she admitted her eyes narrowing. "It felt as though you were looking right into me, kinda like you're doing now."

"I have that effect on people. Now for the hard part… do you remember what happened the day you lost your memories."

"No, I don't."

"Can you tell me who or what caused you to lose your memories?"

"No." She said with some frustration.

"Why not?"

"Because I-" her eyes glazed over as she felt the quirk taking effect. "I was told not to."

"I'm in…" Shinso murmured to Shoto. The two men stared into Izumi's blank gaze, and Shoto swallowed hard getting on his knees preparing to take in every detail.

"You were told not to? By whom?"

"I can't tell you… he won't let me." Izumi's hands fisted on his thighs.

"Okay, then can you tell me why this person wants your memories from the last ten years?"

"He wanted to steal all my memories, but he couldn't reach them all." Izumi shook and Shoto gripped reached out to grip her shoulder but Shinso held up a hand keeping him from snapping her out of his control. "He said I'd be a better weapon once I'm cleaned up and sharpened."

"Tell me what happened, tell me how he took your memories."

"He had help… from Doppleganger." Shoto's eyes went wide and his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he listened to Izumi talk. "I'd tracked Dr. Jenkins to a warehouse near Harumi Wharf. I'd contacted the local hero offices and they were to meet me there, but I arrived first… and found him dead."

 **~Flashback~**

 _Izumi pulled up her hood, mask and mouthguard in place she leapt and jumped over buildings and spotted a figure running down an alley between warehouses. She leapt down soundlessly and clenched her fist ready to fight._

" _You're cornered Doctor! Surrender now or-" then she smelled the fresh stench of blood and took noticed of the body lying on the ground in a pool of blood._

" _Dr. Mallory Jenkins, formally from the UK he specialized in illegal studies and tests on human subjects," Dr. Jenkin's face began to bubble and change. "He experimented on them, tortured them, and inevitably killing them for the joys of pure science." Izumi's breath shook out when she saw the familiar eyes in the shadowed alley._

" _I knew it!"_

" _Not surprise to see me, Usagi?" The shadowed form of a man in his late twenties now spoke. He was plain and could easily blend in, but for the eyes which were a haunting blue._

" _No, I knew you were still alive when I went up against Red Riot at the Pro Games. Your eyes didn't give you away that time, but your thirst for violence, and the lack of control with his quirk did. What did you do to him?"_

" _He's still alive..." he told her with a sinister grin. "He just doesn't remember I borrowed his power for a time."_

" _Tch, your quirk lasted the entire day, that's new… it used to be you couldn't hold a form past twenty minutes."_

" _I've strengthened my quirk, with some help." Doppleganger grinned and licked his teeth. "Red Riot was the testing grounds of my new strength."_

" _Why don't you put those powers through the real thing and take me on!" She put up her fists again._

" _As much as I"d like to, Usagi, someone else has plans for you. You see I made a deal with a man who's not only is giving me more power than I could have ever imagined, but he's giving me the thing I crave most, and that's revenge on you!"_

" _You already got your revenge! You took what was precious to me!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, and the visions in Izumi's head began to blur and fuzz and on the outside she struggled to remain composed._

" _But not all… so long as you have even a shred of happiness left in your life I'll never be satisfied." He laughs and his blue eyes go wild with hunger. "I can't wait til he finishes with you, it'll be so delicious to watch him mold you to his design."_

" _Tch, like hell." Izumi growled and put up her fists. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I won't be used by someone like you!"_

" _You will be, he's capable of more than you can possibly know. He's the reason I'm still alive…" he laughed as his eyes drifted behind her. "He's also the reason you won't remember anything but the dark."_

" _What?" Izumi whirled and a hand clasped over her face, her power shooting off and ripping apart brick and stone. She screamed as she felt the power of this mysterious man's quirk, her memories flashing through her mind and disappearing one by one._

"You will forget everything... you will remember nothing but what I show you. You'll become my pawn, my weapon!

" _AHHHHH!"_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"AHHHH!" Izumi held her head and rolled around on the ground in agony. Shoto shot up and went to her holding her to his chest.

"Izumi! IZUMI!" He turned his eyes to Shinso. "Snap her out of it! Let go of the hold!"

"I have… this isn't my doing!" Shinso went to her other side and shook her. "Izumi! Get a hold of yourself!" He grunted as he took a punch to the face. "Shit! That hurts more than I remember."

"Izumi come on…" Shoto tried to hush her and her held her to his chest trying to bind against her struggles. "Shhhh Izumi it's me… it's Shoto… come back… " He silenced her screams by covering her mouth with his. She bit him once, but he just tangled her tongue with his and deepened the kiss.

The screams became whimpers, then moans… Izumi's body calming as she slowly became aware of her surroundings and slipped into Shoto's protective hold.

"Mmmmph, Shoto… Shoto what-" Izumi panted a bit after he broke the kiss and stared up at him. "What was that?"

"Doesn't matter, he's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore, Izumi." Shoto stroked her temple. "Are you alright? What do you remember?"

"I… mnnng," she shook her head feeling her temple throb and he kissed the scar to soothe. "I'm sorry… I started to get flashes… but they're fading… it's like.. .it's like someone's keeping them trapped, pulling them into the dark."

"We know now Doppelganger is involved." He helped her up and kept her close. "That's a good start. We need to find out more about this mysterious man he's made a deal with, and what he plans for you."

"Who is Doppelganger?" Izumi looked up with wet eyes. "Why did I have this sudden rush of sadness, and anger when I saw him? Why did I want to kill him the minute I saw him?"

"Doppelganger is a former hero, turned villain. His quirk is similar to Monoma's and Himiko's where he can take on the appearance, memories, and even the quirks of other people for a limited time by ingesting their DNA."

Izumi went a little green at the thought.

"Former hero?"

"Yes, after we graduated from U.A. it was announced that you were All Might's protege and would be expected to rise up in the hero ranks to follow in his footsteps. It put a lot of pressure on you as some didn't believe you were worthy of the title and praise. Many challenged your power, tried to take you down… Doppelganger was one of them. He made a big spectacle of event, even went as far as to have it televised world wide. You tried to talk him out of it, but he kept trying to attack you, and in the end you beat him in one punch. He was humiliated, shamed, and because he stepped out of the law and made it all public he lost his hero's license."

"I should have lost mine as well since I took part in that." Izumi rationalized.

"As far as the public and police were concerned you were defending yourself against unwanted advances." Shinso put in and gained Izumi's attention. "You managed to take control of the situation without damaging property and not mortally wounding your opponent. The fact you still remained a hero and the stunt just added to your publicity lit a fire under him. He's had a vendetta against you ever since, and it made him violent, delirious, and deadly."

"I said…" she swallowed hard and clenched a hand over her chest. "I had said, that he got his revenge… he stole what was precious to me. What did he take?"

"Enough, Izumi…" Shoto stroked her face. "No more for today… You're stressed out, and it's not healthy."

"I can't his eyes out of my head… everytime I close my eyes I see them… and I'm filled with this incredible hate. I've never hated anything so much in my life… not against the league of villains, not against the Hero Killer, not even when I went up against Overhaul." Tears spilled out and down her cheeks. "This much hate and I don't even know where it comes from. It frightens me!"

Shoto sighed, and looked up at Shinso who shrugged.

"I've done my part… It's up to you where you take it from here." He grabs his shoes and starts heading out the door. He paused at the entryway and glances back. "Izumi…"

"Yes?" She spoke quietly and broke from Shoto, holding her hands in a familiar nervous gesture. "What is it?"

"I'm not really one to give advice… but if you focus too much on the past you lose sight of the future." He shrugged. "Food for thought." With that he left them alone.

"The future…" Izumi looked down at her wedding ring and her lips slowly curved. "Mastermind, indeed."

"He rubs me the wrong way because of how he feels about you…" Shoto admitted and rubbed the back of his head sighing. "I wouldn't say he's wise… but you have to admire his tact and observations. It's that kind of skill that's made him the hero he is today."

"Mmm, I'm happy he's made his dream come true. I know he's worked hard to get here… and you're right… he's very observational."

She unfolded her hands and clasped them around Shoto's.

"Shoto… let's put Doppelganger and this mysterious man aside. I've already given them too muc though these past few days. Right now what I want to do is spend the rest of the day doing things I like…" she reached out and touched his face. "With the man I love."

Shoto grinned and he brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them.

"So do I… what do you want to do?"

"Let's go watch a movie. It's been a long time since I've just had a normal day. Let's go be normal people. No hero work, no villains, no ghosts from the past." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him soundly. "Just a husband and wife, having a date night."

"Mmm sounds perfect."

 **~Elsewhere~**

Shinso stepped into the ratty old hotel room and looked down at the figure tied up on his bed.

"You've a very handy quirk, Shinso-kun." Doppelganger slowly reverted to his form and smirked down at his prey. "I was able to guide Usagi into remembering just the right memories to spur her hatred… and one by one her darkest memories will come leaking out, and play over and over like a never ending horror film."

"When that happens…" A voice from the shadows spoke, smoke puffing as he clenched a cigar between thin fingers. His smile slowly spread wickedly as he watched the bright flame at the end of the stub go to black ash. "All Might's protege will no longer be the symbol of light… but a pawn of darkness."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Yay! Another chapter done. WORK SUCKS BIG FAT DRAGON BALLS! Anyway, I've got only one question today…**

 **For Shoto: If you and Izumi ever have kids, would your rather have a girl or a boy?**

 **Shoto: Both… better yet multiples… Six… I think six is just right.**

 **Izumi: Six? Six what? *Blink Blink***

 **Shoto: *rubs Izumi's belly and has her blushing* I wonder if our last implantation was successful?**

 **Izumi: Geh?! Shoto! Do you really have to put it that way?**

 **Shoto: How should I put it?**

 **Izumi: Well… it's… you just…. Oh forget it NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Next Chapter: Pro Games and Holiday Preparation**


	7. Pro Games and Holiday Preparation

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 7: Pro Games and Holiday Preparation**

Shinso came in and out of consciousness as he overheard the villains talking. The bastards had gotten the jump on him, and now he was confined, gagged, and drugged up. He could barely make sense of what they were saying, but he knew it involved Izumi, and her memories.

He could barely recall receiving a message from Todoroki, he had said it was urgent but he'd ignored it. It had been years since he'd seen Izumi, and still the memory of their last encounter had been fresh and stung.

You're pathetic, he told himself groaning and rolling on the bed. You should never let personal feelings get in the way of a job. That was rule number one in hero work. The villains had taken advantage of his distracted mind, and now he was being used to hurt the one woman he'd cared for in his life, the one who had made it possible to fulfill his dream.

Izumi… forgive me… he closed his eyes and let the drugs put him to sleep again.

 _ **~Todoroki Household~**_

Todoroki laughed out loud, a sound Izumi loved hearing. Too much was her sober husband always looking on serious. To see and hear him laughing so brilliantly made her heart soar and she leapt up into his arms, and tackled him down, an arm to his throat and a smirk on her lips. They were both sweaty and breathless, but still Shoto laughed against the hold.

"Got you," she panted and bowed her head to kiss him. "Mmmph, you've lost three times in a row today… I'm starting to think you're holding back."

"I've been found out." He held her hips so she sat firmly on his lap and he sat upright to lay her head on her heaving breast. "Mmmm the more I lose… the more chances I have of doing this."

"Cheater…" she strung her fingers through his hair and kissed his damp brow. "How will you compete against me in the Pro Games with that sort of attitude?"

"I beat you in the Sports Festival, didn't I?"

"That was then, this is now, and neither of us will be distracted by any outside sources." She gripped his hair now tightly making him wince as she shook his head for him.

"Ow!"

"Tender head." She grinned and got up, laughing when he kept his grip firm around her waist til she slipped and fell underneath him. "Damn it, Shoto, let me up. I'm done for the day if you're not gonna take training seriously."

"You want serious?" He teased and kissed her playfully then down her neck. "Alright, let's get serious."

"Shoto.." she moaned even as she laughed. His hands already tugging at her clothes, reaching for hot damp flesh. "Mmmph, you really are a cheater." She lifted her legs up to hook around his. She was about to tug off his shirt, when she heard a throat being loudly cleared.

"Shooould I come back later?" Bakugo asked leaning against the door frame of the dojo. Husband and Wife glanced up at him and Izumi shoved her hand in Shoto's face pushing him off finally.

"No you're fine, Kacchan. Shoto and I were just finishing up a training session."

"Heh," Bakugo smirked. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Very funny," Shoto grumbled and stood up. "You're a bit early aren't you? We weren't expecting you til later."

"Eiko called me, said she was taking Jubilee to her mother's house for dinner and I should see to food myself. Since I was heading over here later anyway, I figured I could scrounge up a meal here. Sorry to interrupt your… training session." He smirked.

"If you're that sorry, then give us an hour and go eat a cheeseburger." Shoto complained and kissed Izumi's neck from behind making her giggle then clear her throat.

"Don't mind him Kacchan, I'll cook you something." She stood up and had Bakugo making a sickened face.

"You? Cook? Don't make me gag, Todoroki you go make me something." Bakugo slugged his shoulder a bit making him grunt.

"Why should I?"

"Cuz if Izumi cooks you'll be down one partner. Possibly two if she poisons herself in the process." He teased.

"Hey!" Izumi pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "I've been getting better, haven't I Shoto? That pasta I made was pretty good, right?"

"Yes, very good." Shoto said with a twitching smile. The sauce had been too salty and the pasta overcooked… but it was still good.

"I don't trust his word, I don't want my tongue falling off like it nearly did the last time you cooked me a meal." He argued and Izumi's back went up.

"It won't! You'll see Kacchan I'll make you a meal that'll make you cry tears of joy!" She boasted and had him grinning.

"See that you do, go on then…" he waited until she was out of the room then tossed a small diskette to Shoto. "That ought to keep her busy for awhile. Here's the info you wanted on the Jenkins case."

"Thanks…" he eyed the diskette frowning. "Did you read through it already?"

"Yes. I got the gist of it, and I talked to some outside sources as well to get some details."

"Good, and since you're getting a meal out of my wife, you can make yourself useful and give me the cliffnotes version while I shower and change." He headed upstairs with Bakugo behind him.

While Shoto showered, Bakugo leaned back against the sink and eyed the spacious and comfortable surroundings. Even without the money from the agency Todoroki's family was stupidly wealthy. Why that irritated him, he wasn't sure, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

"I talked with one of the sidekicks who was on the Jenkins case. He said they found Izumi unconscious on the ground, and the doctor dead as a doornail just a few feet away from her. Izumi for the most part was unharmed, but it looked like she'd been struggling because her costume was torn and she had bruises on her face."

"Makes sense… from what I got of the memory she lost unconsciousness after Doppleganger's accomplice placed his hands on her. Which means they weren't after her life… but something else." Shoto shouted over the steam and let it pour over his head. He sighed with relief as the muscles that were ramrod tight began to relax and loosen.

"Her memories… they were going to completely wipe them clean, but for what purpose? There are more villainous ways to stop her from being a hero." Bakugo bit his thumbnail grunting in frustration.

"Izumi will always have an advantage in a physical attack… they were trying to outsmart her. Still I don't think they were counting on her still attaining some memories. Her injury may be keeping her from regaining memories, but it's the very thing that probably secured the rest of them." Shoto turned off the shower and pulled a towel around his waist and another for his hair.

"Still, it all seems too simple doesn't it? I don't think they're finished, there's more going on and we're just not seeing it." He grunted again and jerked away from the sink to pace the bedroom. "If it really is Doppleganger, then this time I'll kill him myself."

"If I don't beat you to it. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you and Izumi. There is no justice for a man like that." Todoroki agreed.

"If Izumi does remember, we may have to get in line. We all thought she'd beaten him bloody the last time they came in contact with each other. If she remembers again, there may be no stopping her, and I don't think I'd want to." Bakugo looked at his hand, his teeth clenching tight. "No, I'd watch her, and enjoy every minute of it."

"We'd all like to see him dead… but after killing him all Izumi will feel is grief. She'd regret it, even as she's doing it she'd regret it. So that's why we have to be the first to get to him. We have to kill him, so she has no regrets."

 **~Dinner~**

Izumi smiled joyfully as she bit into the chicken she'd prepared. The food had turned out surprisingly good, and when she saw the delighted surprise on Shoto's face she simply beamed.

"I'm getting the hang of this being a wife thing." She giggled. "I wonder what wifely task I should do next." She smiled slyly at Shoto and played footsie with him under the table.

"Instead of trying to be a wife, you should concentrate on the Pro Games. They're next month, and I want no excuses from either of you." Bakugo opened his mouth and munched loudly.

"Don't you worry about that, Kacchan. I'm going to be in top shape for the competition, just you wait!" She grinned and took another bite herself. "I wonder who else is going to compete. I hope Iida does."

"Maybe… with Ochaco and the new baby he may not have the time to train." Shoto put in standing up to get seconds, delighting Izumi further.

"She's so cute!" Izumi beamed holding her cheeks with female appreciation. "Little Tamiko Iida, she looks so much like her daddy, except she's got Ura-chan's eyes."

Bakugo went quickly silent and played with his food. The topic of babies making him uncomfortable. Shoto saw it and quickly decided to change the subject.

"The holidays are coming up too. Christmas is just around the corner. We should invite them over." Shoto suggested and Izumi pounced on the idea.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Shoto! We can hold a Christmas Party! We could invite, Ochaco and Iida, Bakugo will bring Eiko and Jubilee… ooh we'll have to get a hold of our classmates. Yao-chan, Tokoyami-kun, Tsuyu-chan…" She started listing off names and ran to get a notebook to jot all of this down.

"Thanks for that." Bakugo muttered and held his head feeling the headache pounding in his temples. "That wasn't a comfortable subject."

"She still doesn't remember, but she keeps having nightmares about it. I don't blame you for being tense about the subject." Shoto took up the dirty dishes and set them in the sink to start cleaning them.

"It took me over a year to even consider having kids again, but Izumi is still afraid of it, even if she doesn't remember. When she does, it'll be hard on both of you. All I can say is be patient."

"I know. I've been patient, and I'm thankful we're finding a comfortable spot in our marriage… but I can't say it doesn't worry me. When she does remember… will she let me touch her again? Now that we've experienced it again… I'm afraid to lose that intimacy, that closeness. I'm afraid of losing her altogether."

He finished the thought when Izumi came bounding back all smiles and excitement.

"Shoto, do we have any Christmas decorations? I want to start decorating right away!"

He smiled at her, hiding his worry.

"I think there's some in the attic, we'll go through them together later." He offered.

"I'll do it… don't forget you have that meeting with your dad tomorrow, you'll need to be fully prepared if you want to roast him." She grinned cheekily and had him laughing.

"You've got a point… alright, but let me know if you need help."

"Not to worry, leave it to me. I'll have this place sparkling with Christmas spirit!"

 **~Later in the attic~**

Izumi batted dust away as she set aside another box in search of Christmas decorations. A party with lots of friend and family is just what she needed to make this house feel more homey. She loved being here, but a place this big needed a lot of people… families sitting at that big table as they ate, pets circling their ankles, photos being exchanged, and kids running around playing.

Kids…

Izumi lay a hand on her belly then both on her cheeks as she blushed and smiled ear to ear. She wondered how soon she would be able to have Shoto's child. What would their child look like? What quirk would it have? What sex would it be? What should she name it?

Happily humming as she thought of Shoto and babies she pulled down another box and eyed the description on top. "Hmm? Bakugo?" She set the box down and knelt to open it. "What's his stuff doing in our house?" She peeked inside, and saw several curious items. A torn white dress, an old stuffed dragon, and a book. She picked it up and opened it, and saw it was a photo album. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bakugo scowling at the camera, holding a bottle in one hand and pointing an accusing finger in the other.

"Oh my god, Kacchan…" She laughed a little and held her mouth. "Daddy mode sure suits you…. Oh." She saw him in the next picture cradling a baby in a white bundle cloth. "That must be little Jubilee… look how he's smiling." Izumi's eyes teared up as she lifted the picture. Bakugo's normally scowling expression was light and happy as he stared at the bundle with pure joy and love on his face.

Something twinged inside, and Izumi's hands began to shake as she flipped the next page. The next picture had her breath catching, and eyes widening. She stared at her own face, tired and pale, but smiling at the camera as she held the same bundle in her arms.

"It… it's me… but.. I don't." She quickly flipped the next page and saw the three of them again, her eyes going wide with horrified realization. Her and Bakugo stood as a unit both holding onto a baby that couldn't be more than one… it's fluffy curling head blonde as his daddy's, but those wide innocent eyes were as green as her own. Tears fell down her cheek one by one as the screams of a baby echoed in her ears and she tossed the book aside rummaging through the box again. Under the dress was the white baby blanket she saw in the picture, stained with blood. Izumi shook head to toe and she clutched the blanket to her as the pain and memories came rushing back.

 _~Flashback~_

 _The forest was dark, and above her head storms thundered and started to patter rain making the ground muddy and slippery. Izumi ran in full panic when she saw Bakugo lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing. His SOS had sounded so pained and urgent._

" _Kacchan! Oh god, Kacchan!" She knelt on the ground turning him over. Bakugo bled heavily and tried to sit up, but his wounds were too great._

" _Kacchan don't, stay down, you're bleeding!" She tried desperately to cover his wound with her hands and fumbled with her phone to call an ambulance._

" _Izumi, get help.. It's Doppleganger, he's mnng, he's got Izuku." He coughed up blood. "Call Shoto… hurry!"_

" _What?" Izumi dropped the phone and before Bakugo could stop her she was rushing into the dark. She could hear him now, she could hear her baby crying. "Izuku!"_

 _The shadowed man cradled the baby in one arm and a shining silver blade in the other. Izumi froze with fear as rain poured down drenching her head to toe. He stood beside a ledge that overlooked the wide woods and ragged rocks of the mountain. She couldn't see his face, but she saw those haunting blue eyes, and the sick and twisted glee in them._

" _I hold your entire world in crook of my arm, Usagi… your love, your lineage… your everything." He pointed the knife at her his smile twisted. "You stole everything from me! Now I'm going to do the same to you!"_

 _"Stop it!" She pleaded and took a step closer but he stepped back. "Please! Don't hurt him! He's just a baby! Please!"_

 _"Stop me then, prove yourself a hero and stop the big bad villain, Usagi!"_ The infant wailed as the shadow tossed him over the cliff.

 _"NOOOO!" Izumi shoved past him and ran over the edge of the cliff. She leapt up and stretched out her arms to grab the baby. She felt the knife go through her hand, blood seeping and another in her side. Still she reached, her eyes on that sweet crying face. The child was so frightened, and her mother's heart bled. She felt more blades cut into her and still she reached for her son... but only managed to grab the blanket before she passed out from a critical hit to her back._

 _When she came to she could hear the murmur of voices calling her name. She slowly sat up wincing as she yanked out the blades in her side and back and tossed them. Everything around her was disorienting. She could smell the stench of blood… feel the sick wet of the muddy ground under her hands and knees. Her fingers fumbled around, and found the blanket, empty. Her eyes went wild with fear as they slowly traveled the ground… and saw her son just a few feet away._

 _The cry that ripped out of her throat was inhuman… and terrifying._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Izumi screamed bloody murder as she clutched the blanket to her chest, sobbing hysterically.

Shoto's head jerked up at the sound, panic bubbling in his throat as he tossed the papers in his hands aside and ran up the steps. "Izumi!"

He heard the tortured sounds coming out of her mouth as he climbed the step ladder to the attack. his heart panicking and racing.

"Izumi!? Izumi what's wrong!? What…. Oh god!" He was at her side instantly cradling. She struggled in his grasp but he continued to hold on.

"My Baby! He killed my baby! IZUKU!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: ;_; I'm okay…. I'm okay…. Oh god I'm not okay, I've been dreading this chapter since I started this stupid fic… WHY DID I WRITE THIS!?**_

 _ **Ochaco: *Tears stream down her face* No questions today... Sniff sniff… sorry, but keep reading please. WAHHH!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Succumbing to Grief**_


	8. Succumb to Grief

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 8: Succumbing to Grief**

Shoto downed his third glass of sake and cursed. Izumi had locked herself up in their room for the last four hours, and it was literally driving him to drink. Each time he tried to go upstairs, offer her food, water, company, all she would do is apologize and ask him to go away. He felt helpless, absolutely goddamn helpless.

"Todoroki…"

Shoto glanced up as Bakugo came in, sweat beading on his temples, his face flushed and eyes wild.

"Sorry I would have gotten here sooner but I had Jubilee with me and I didn't want her to see Usagi like this so I dropped her off with Ochaco and Iida." He wiped sweat away and walked over to snag the glass Shoto offered. "So she finally remembered?"

"Not by choice… she went looking for Christmas decorations and found the box with Izuku's things, and the white dress she wore at your wedding. She's been getting flashbacks ever since and they just keep coming. She won't let me near her, she's curled up in a ball on the bed trying to cope."

"Fucking hell… we knew this would happen and yet neither of us could do anything about it." Bakugo rubbed his hands over his face feeling raw already.

"Makes me wonder if you're right and I should have told her the truth to start with. Better she knew ahead of time rather than being blindsided like this." He tossed the decanter across the room cursing. "I feel so useless right now."

Bakugo looked at the smashed glass, felt pity for his friend and partner, but also his own grief. He had to do something to help, he couldn't just stand here and watch his two closest friends suffer.

"Would it be alright if I go up? She's your wife but… Izuku was my son too."

"At this point I'm willing to try anything. Talk to her, console her… do whatever you have to to at least get her to talk to me." Shoto pleaded.

Bakugo pat his shoulder and walked out the room to head upstairs. He could hear the sobbing, and his heart twisted as the painful memories came flooding back. He knocked on the door and heard the sobbing hitch.

"Usagi… it's me." He tried the handle, found it locked and grunted. "I'm coming in whether you want it or not." He shoved the door open, breaking the handle and walking in. What he saw broke his heart to pieces. Izumi wasn't on the bed, but the floor, Izuku's belongings all neatly taken out and set aside, his stuffed dragon tucked in her arm and the photo album in her lap. "Izumi…"

"I can't do this anymore, Kacchan… I'm tired of pretending that everything is alright, when everytime I look at you all I see is Izuku. I'm done. I just want to forget any of this ever happened." Izumi looked up from the album sobbing, her green eyes red from hours of crying. "I said that… I said that to you and handed you divorce papers. I… I was so angry with myself for not being able to keep our family together, filled with so much grief that I just couldn't get passed it. I'm sorry Kacchan… I'm so sorry!"

"Izumi…" He went to her and knelt down hugging her to his chest. "Shhh… I loved him too. I think about Izuku everyday. You don't think I see parts of him in Jubilee? It hurts, it'll never stop hurting…" he pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. "Our marriage was built around Izuku… you wanted a family, and at the time I was blinded by lust and affection that I wanted to give you everything you asked for… but I couldn't give you that family."

"You did… you did… I screwed it up… I couldn't protect my son."

"Our son! I failed too damn it… You were running off facing that madman down and I couldn't even get off the fucking ground." Tears stung Bakugo's eyes. "Listen to me, Izumi… you got through this grief once before… you were strong enough to move past it, but you didn't do it alone. Shoto was always there. I'd given up, I thought you'd never want to see me again so I'd moved on, concentrated on my job, nearly drank myself to death, but Shoto and then Eiko they saved us! Eiko helped me to love again, and Shoto not only made us friends and partners, but he became everything to you, Izumi. He was and still is your rock. You need to lean on him. He's downstairs right now wishing there was something, ANYTHING he could do to ease your pain and having you shut him out like this is killing him."

"I know… i know I'm hurting him. I don't want to but Kacchan I'm scared. I'm so sacred because I don't remember any of that. I don't remember the comfort, the love, I don't even remember Izuku's birth, I just remember his death. All I keep seeing is the yelling, the screaming, the ugly fights, the death." She shuddered. "I just… I just want to remember one happy memory. Just one…"

"You won't remember it by cooping yourself in here, Izumi." He closed the photo album. "Come on, let me show you something." He helped her up and brushed back her hair. He lead her out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached Shoto's office Izumi hesitated but Bakugo kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Shh.. .don't go in, don't say anything… just look." He cracked the door open, making sure Shoto wasn't aware of them then position Izumi so she could see through the crack.

Shoto sat on the floor much as she had, staring at a photograph in his hand, his wedding ring pressed to his lips and eyes looking miserable. Izumi clamped her hands over her mouth to keep the sob from coming out.

"I know you're hurting right now, Izumi… but he needs you. You're the only real family he has. Don't leave him in the dark."

 _Izumi… you are my light._

Shoto's voice rang so clear in her head and she burst in, Shoto's head snapping up and he gasped as his wife tackled him and clung on.

"Shoto! I'm sorry Shoto!"

"Izumi…" relief swamped him as he held her close and breathed her in. "It's okay… it's okay, I'm sorry for hiding it all from you."

"No, no I know why you did it. It's okay." She sniffed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I let myself succumb to the grief, I let it take over me… and I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hey that's what marriage is all about Izumi… for better or worse. I'm here for you. I'm always here." He looked over his shoulder at Bakugo, mouthed 'Thank you.'

Don't thank me, Bakugo thought as he lifted a hand and decided to leave the two alone. It was because of Shoto that he and Izumi were still friends, and it was about time he returned the favor.

 **~Three days later~**

Izumi set flowers and the stuffed dragon down on the little grave Though she cried, she wasn't consumed by the grief like she had been before. Oh it hurt, painfully, but with Shoto beside her, holding her hand, touching her hair, and offering support, she started to see why she was able to overcome the initial sickening grief.

"December 20th… that was the day I'd planned to have the party. Somehow… it's like I knew that date was important." She touched the stone that had her son's birthday etched in it. "Even oblivious to the reasoning… he was still somewhere inside. Now I know why even though I was happy to finally meet Bakugos' family, inside there was a pang… a hurting right here." She pressed a fist between her breasts. "I thought… I thought at first it was because I wanted a family of my own. I wanted to make a family with you."

She glanced up at Shoto who said nothing, but kept his hand soothing on her back.

"That wasn't the case… in reality it hurt to see them, because they had what I lost. Kacchan found love and family, and I was still too afraid to feel that again. How did you propose to me, Shoto? I want to know."

"I took you back to the lake…" he told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder when she stood up and cuddled into his side. "It was where we had our first date in high school… and remains one of my favorite places in the world. I took you ice skating again, this time across the entire lake until we were in the center."

Izumi closed her eyes trying to picture it. She could barely make out the dark nice, the glittering white ice across a moonlit sky.

"I told you that until you came into my life, I was surrounded by the dark. I couldn't see anything but my pain, my anger, and revenge. However… even the darkest night, has a moon. It's because of the light from that moon, those lost in the night, can be guided towards a brighter tomorrow."

He took her engagement ring off her finger, held it out like he had that night, and let the light dance off the glittering stone. "Izumi..."

"...You are my light. " Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and looked at the glittering stone. She held her hand out taking the ring.

"Don't leave me in the dark… Marry me." He slipped the ring back over her wedding bad and had a sob escaping her trembling lips.

"Shoto… I love you."

"I love you, too, Izumi." He kissed her, cradling her face in his hands. "I can't replace Izuku… you can never replace a child. However, I want to give you the family I know you've always wanted. We'll find Savage, and Doppelganger… and when we finally bring them to justice… I want to start a family of our own. I want so much to have a child with you, Izumi."

"I…" her voice cracked and she clamped her hands over her mouth to keep the sob from escaping. She shook her head when he started to pull away and she curled up into him. "I… mnng… I want it too. I want so much to have a family with you Shoto. Before I found the box I just kept thinking about how soon we could start that family, and then the grief and fear just took over."

"I know you're afraid, Izumi." He held her again and his lips pressed firm to her forehead. "You're afraid to love that much again, afraid to lose that love… but you should never deny yourself the chance to have that happiness. Even if it was only for a short time, Izuku made you happy." He laughed a little and lay his cheek on her hair. "I remember the first time I saw him, all the jealousy and resentment I'd pent up after finding out about you and Bakugo all vanished. The two of you created something beautiful, and despite it all I loved him too and I too grieved when I'd heard what happened."

"He really was beautiful wasn't he?" She smiled through the tears. Her eyes closed and she could swear for a moment she could smell the scent of talc and baby lotion. Feel the soft skin of her baby's face against her cheek, and see his bright green eyes staring up as he smiled bright and happy. "So small and precious…"

"He had the best of both of you in him… it's okay to grieve for him Izumi, and for yourself for the lost of that precious something." He pulled her back and gently wiped the tear away. "You just can't let the grief overpower you… otherwise Doppelganger will get exactly what he wanted. You can't let what he's done break you. You have to show him that love goes on."

"You're right…" she smiled and bat away more tears. "You're absolutely right. Having me upset, trying to cripple me with grief… this is exactly what he wants. Well I won't give it to him." Eyes hard now she looked down at her baby's grave one last time and then turned around to face the setting sun. The dark was coming… and if she was gonna survive the night, she'd need all the light she could muster.

 _ **~Villain Hideout~**_

Shinso struggled on the bed. He wasn't sure how much time he had before his captors returned but he needed to somehow get a message out to Todoroki and Izumi. His brain was still groggy from the drugs and he could barely speak, and barely move. Still he did his best to muster enough strength to crawl towards the phone. He slapped his palms on it knocking it off the hook. He struggled to read the numbers on the dial pad and grit his teeth pushing out the number for the one for all agency.

He panted and groaned… his head was pounding, and he could barely think. Shit what the hell had they given him? He felt like he was dying. "Izumi… Izumi…"

"One for All, Ground Zero." Bakugo picked up the phone and answered with a drawl monotone. He'd been stuck with paperwork the last three days and he was near his limit.

"Izumi… danger… don't… participate…"

Bakugo went on alert and he sat up on his desk and immediately started tracing the call.

"Who is this?"

"Master… mind… please… Bakugo… don't… don't let her… participate in…." Shinso was cut off and the line went dead.

"Mastermind? Shinso!? Oi!" Bakugo shouted through the receiver and cursed when he got the annoying beeping tone of a dead signal. "Shit!" He hung up and then immediately picked the phone back up dialing Shoto's phone.

Shoto and Izumi had barely walked through the door to the house when his phone went off. Sighing heavily Shoto gave an apologetic look to Izumi.

"Bakugo… because both of us have been taking a few days he's been left with the bulk of the paperwork."

"Poor Kacchan…" Izumi chuckled. "You'd better see what he wants, I'll ask Honda-san to start dinner." She hung her jacket up and went off in search of their housekeeper.

Shoto smiled, glad that she was somewhat back to normal. He flipped his phone on and put it to his ear. "The pink slips go into the white box." He teased and immediatey was cursed at.

"Shit, Todoroki, this isn't the time to make jokes. I just got a call from Mastermind, and he sounds like he was injured, or drugged or something."

"You're serious?" Shoto's eyes narrowed. "Did he say anything?"

"I don't know, a bunch of cryptic nonsense, he was muffling into the phone I could barely hear him… but I know I heard Izumi's name mentioned in there. So something's got to be up. I managed to trace his call to a hotel on the outskirts of town, and I'm already heading out the door."

"I'm right behind you! Text me the cross streets, I'll meet you there!" He hung up and immediately pulled his jacket back on and grabbed the keys.

"What's going on?" Izumi narrowed her eyes when Shoto tensed up. "What happened? Is Kacchan alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine… Something's happened and I need to meet him somewhere." He explained hoping it would suffice. He should have figured it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'll go with you, maybe I can help."

"No, you better not. It may have something to do with your attack and right now you're still vulnerable." Shoto turned and gave her pleading eyes. "Stay home… Call Eiko, or Ochaco, or someone to stay with you until we get back."

"Shoto, please don't hide things from me anymore. If you're just gonna leave me home at least give me the truth as to why." She wrung her hands nervously but her eyes remained hard.

"Alright," Shoto caved and faced her fully. "Shinso called Bakugo… but he wasn't himself. He was injured or drugged, Katsuki couldn't tell, but-" he saw Izumi's face go pale with worry. "Katsuki was sure he heard your name being mentioned."

"They've got him… Doppelganger and his partner." She ran to grab her coat. "I'm going after all."

"Izumi this is dangerous! You're the target, this could be a trap, or a ploy to lure you out in the open. Please stay home where it's safe."

"I may be your wife, Shoto, but I'm still a hero! If a friend is in danger then I'm going to help them, with or without your consent. If you just leave me behind I'll just follow you anyway!" Izumi said sternly her eyes lit with temper.

Shoto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why is it my wife has to be so stubborn?"

"Why is it my husband has to be so whiny?" She snagged the keys from him. "I'm driving. I've been practicing."

"Oh Mighty Gods please save us all from your road rage." He teased and closed the door behind him. He got the message from Bakugo with the cross streets and Shoto directed her to the rendezvous point.

The old hotel was beat up and the lights were flicking on and off. The place smelled of drugs, sex, and bodily fluids. Izumi felt her stomach roll and her nose wrinkle in disgust. When she stepped out of the car Bakugo grit his teeth and pointed.

"Seriously? You brought her with you?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer, let's not dwell on that. Let's split up and search the place." Shoto zipped his costume into place as Izumi lifted the hood up on her own and secured her mask.

"Send out a signal if you find anything." Bakugo fixed the comlink into his ear and tapped it. "We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Got it…" Izumi secured her own comlink, and gripped Shoto's hand briefly. "Be careful."

"You too…" He rounded to the back as Izumi went in front and Bakugo climbed up the side to go to the roof. Izumi pulled a flashlight from one of her belt compartments and switched it on. The place was dark, and she wondered why anyone would actually pay money to stay here.

She heard sounds from above, a soft crunch of feet on wood, and narrowed her eyes. She tapped her comlink. "Ground Zero, are you on the roof still?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the bearings of the building, why what's wrong?"

"There's movement on the next floor… I'm heading up."

"Wait for Todoroki, don't go in alone. I mean it, Usagi!" He tapped his comlink but she didn't respond and he cursed. "Endurance find your wife and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Too late," Shoto grumbled as he barely saw Izumi's fleeting form heading up the steps and he jogged in hot pursuit. "She's heading to the second floor."

Izumi's ears strained to listen for the movement again, her body moving soundlessly and carefully through the hall. She heard a soft groan from the next room over, and her eyes narrow. She looked behind her at Shoto and put a finger to her lips and she pressed her hand on the door, surprised to find it open.

Shoto went on full alert, his hands popping fire and frosting. Izumi powered up One for All ready to be on the attack. Bakugo came down just in time for Izumi to push the door open, her fist ready to fly… and her eyes went wide as saucers as she lost all the color in her face.

"Shinso…"

He laid on the ground with the phone in his hand, the wire cut clean. His head was bleeding profusely, but his hands and arms still twitched as if trying to move.

"He's still alive! Shoto call an ambulance!" She rushed over kneeling down and turning him over slowly and carefully. She yanked the blanket from the bed and wrapped his body in it and ripped the sheets off trying to stop the bleeding on his head. She had rapid flashbacks of her own accident and she shook it off trying to concentrate.

"Izu...mi…" Shinso groaned his eyes gray from his injury. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes it's me, hang in there Shinso, we're getting you help."

"I'm sorry… I let him… get to you."

"Keep him talking, keep him awake." Shoto instructed as he spoke with the ambulance on the other end.

"Izumi… they're… on the move… don't… participate… in…" his vision clouded and he shuddered out a breath gritting his teeth. "Where… no… no don't go!"

"I'm here, I'm still here…" she gripped his hand feeling it cold and she pressed it to her cheek.

"Ambulance is here… stay with us Shinso! You gotta live!"

"I'm sorry… Izumi… for ignoring you." He let out a pathetic laugh as his eyes fluttered. "I should have... known I didn't... stand a chance against this guy." He tapped his free hand on Shoto's leg. "I waited til your wedding to tell you how I felt… I expected you to hit me, but I never thought you'd smile and thank me. You helped me achieve my dream… and I'll always love you for it."

"Shinso!" Izumi cried as she felt his hand go limp and the paramedics rush in. "No! Shinso!" Shoto pulled her back as she cried and screamed, shoving at Shoto and Bakugo as they pulled her out of the building and got kicked and punched for their trouble.

She finally ripped away, walking from the building and clutching her head as the visions came back. Doppelganger and Izuku… the explosion during the internship… the league of villains… Overhaul… All for One. Over and over the memories replayed in her head like a horror film until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"RRRRAUUUGGHHHHH!" She lost it only for a moment, but the rage of her quirk was like an explosion, demolishing the abandoned building next door, crumbling it to bricks and dust. She shook as she came to, her legs giving out and she leaned on her palms panting and staring wide eyed at the ground.

"What… was that?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Woot! I got it out… so just to give you guys fair warning, my internet is going to be cut off on Friday because of moving. I'm not sure when I'll get it back, but in the meantime I'll probably drag my computer to my parents house or the library now and then for updates, but unfortunately that does mean story progress will be a little slow.**_

 _ **QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **"Shinso what possessed you to kiss a married woman on her wedding day!?**_

 **Shinso: I figured I had nothing to lose, and just decided to go for it. You can't help what you want.**

 _ **For Shoto: "How did you not burn him up to a crisp? "**_

 **Shoto: I was sorely tempted, but Izumi beat me to the punch… literally.**

 **Briry: I would have hit him too… I think… I'm not married so I don't know. Anyway thanks for the continued support!**

 **Next Chapter: Pro Game Problems**


	9. Pro Game Problems

**Midori the Wife**

 **Author's Note: I realized in the last chapter I made a boo-boo. Todoroki told Izumi they'd find Savage and Doppelganger but Savage's identity hasn't been revealed yet. Just what happens when you try to work on two similar fics at once O_O Sorry about that!**

 **Chapter 9: Pro Game Problems**

It was two o'clock in the morning and the training room at One for All was silent as a tomb but for the constant thwacks of fists and labored breathing. Izumi pummelled her gloved hands into the monstrous sized sandbag til sweat pooled down her temples and dripped into her eyes.

Shinso was dead.

That sad and bitter fact kept the rage in her building over and over. Even a week after his funeral she just couldn't get rid of the guilt, the anger, and the fear. There was just so much fear inside her she didn't know what to do with it.

How many more people would die because she was too afraid to face what was coming at her head on? Well no more, she'd decided standing at Shinso's grave she wouldn't let another person die in her place. It was time she took responsibility and ended all of this once and for all. The place to do it was the Pro Games.

"Always the busy body." A deep male voice spoke from the entrance and she whirled around. A fresh gust of wind blew back her bangs, and she had to smile at the figure that had rushed forward to catch her swinging fist.

"All Might!" She leapt into his arms hugging the tall strong man with everything she had.

"Yes, yes little Midori. I am here." He pat her back and stroked her hair. "No more tears now, you really did inherit Inko's emotional side didn't you?" he pulled back to wipe the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"That's right…" she nuzzled his large palm finding such comfort in it. "Papa."

"Little Midori, how you've grown…" he pulled her back in and let himself simply hold and take comfort. Shoto had told him everything that had been going on, and it had taken all his will power not to jet straight over. It felt good to see and hold his eldest girl. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. How is mom? Eiri?"

"Both fine, I just dropped them off at your estate. Todoroki told me you've been putting in late nights because of the nightmares." He ushered her to sit and handed her her water bottle. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Alright… I think I might be turning into a weapon."

"What do you mean?" Curious and worried All Might leaned in his eyes narrowed on her face.

"After Shinso… I was swarmed by all kinds of memories… dark violent memories from my past and it made me lose control of my quirk for just an instant… in that instant I demolished an entire building. It was abandoned, and due for demolition anyway but… it frightened me."

"You think someone's taking control of your quirk?" All Might held his chin thinking hard. Was that even possible?

"Not directly… Doppelganger's partner, the man I saw in my vision when Shinso showed me what happened the night I lost my memories… he said he wanted to use me, wanted to make me forget everything but the dark. All I can remember of the past ten years is the dark and bitter memories, I can't remember the good, not on my own. Shinso told me how he proposed, and I can picture it… but remembering it… I feel like it's being kept hidden from me."

"That is very troubling… have you told anyone else about this?"

"I haven't even told Shoto the whole truth of it." She uncapped her water and guzzled it down. "I don't want to worry him… but I needed to tell someone."

"Lies are never good in a marriage."

"I know, I want to… no I am going to tell him but I'm worried he'll become even more protective and try to keep me from my mission. I had a hard enough time getting him on board to begin with."

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Izumi stood next to Shoto in an all black dress, her hair pulled back in a tight braid. Not many showed up to Shinso's funeral… a few she recognized from school, and some heroes he'd worked with. He had no family left, his father and mother had died only a few years before in a car crash so Izumi had taken the responsibility of making the arrangements. On his headstone she had his hero name displayed above his real name, and captioned "He lived a hero and died a hero."_

" _This isn't your fault, Izumi." Shoto told her stroking her shoulder._

" _Sure feels like it. So many people keep dying, and it needs to stop." She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "Shinso said 'don't participate…' I think he meant the Pro Games."_

" _You may be right… we can cancel your registration when we get home."_

" _Don't." Izumi grit her teeth. "I'm going to participate. If Doppelganger is gonna be there then I'm going to be the bait that will lure him out."_

" _Izumi," Shoto started to protest then saw the looks of the other people surrounding them. He took her arm leading her away from the grief and out towards the gardens in front. "I didn't want to argue in front of everyone."_

" _Then let's not." She turned and cupped his face in her hands. "Shoto… I know you want to help and protect me… but I can't just stay on the sidelines while those that I love get hurt and die. I need to act, I need to be a part of this, and I need to help end it."_

" _We don't know what to expect." He leaned into her touch and pressed his forehead to hers. "We'll be walking straight into this with blinders on, there's no safe way."_

" _Being a hero doesn't mean being safe, it means protecting those that need it and doing what's right." She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Even if it is scary."_

" _Izumi…" He held her to him laying his cheek against her hair and closing his eyes. "I can never win when you go all hero on me."_

" _Hmmm why do you think I do it?" She smiled and closed her eyes taking in his warmth and comfort. "I have to do this, for Shinzo, for Izuku, and for myself."_

" _Alright… well if you're gonna compete we'd better get back to training." He pulled back and sent her a winning smile. "Doppelganger or not, Bakugo won't forgive you if you slack off."_

 _Izumi laughed and gave a wide grin._

" _You're right about that."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Shoto knows where I stand. He's supporting me in my decision and I hope you will too. This is too important for me to run away from."

"You learned in first year sometimes running is essential to survival." All Might pointed out but Izumi only shook her head.

"This isn't about survival, it's about doing what feels right. I'm afraid of what might happen especially knowing I'm not in the best of shape mentally or physically… but I can't just run away from this problem. Doppelganger is after me, and he's going to use whatever methods he can to get back at me for ruining his career."

She twisted her fingers.

"There's more… I think I know who he's been working with but I don't have any proof. I found him while looking through some of Shoto's old cases. He and Endeavor had taken on a crime boss named Victor Savage around the same time Doppelganger called me out. He escaped and went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Many believe he died but I don't think so."

"Savage huh?" All Might scratched the top of his head. "A crime boss is pretty random, aside from him going into hiding around that time, why would you think it's him?"

"His quirk mind manipulation can control any part of the brain." She traced the scar along her temple. "It would make sense for a quirk like that to be responsible for my memory loss, and if he could control my memories themselves he could make me see exactly what he wants. It fits."

"It does… but if memory serves Savage can only control parts of the brain after looking into the eyes of his victims."

"That's true, but Doppelganger could only transform into another person for a short period of time. When we looked back to when my memories vanished he said he'd aligned with someone who could make him more powerful. What if Savage could manipulate Doppelganger to the point where he could change his quirk. In turn Doppelganger could use his ability to transform into Savage and use the quirk in exactly the same manner. It's taken Doppelganger years to come out of hiding, in that time who knows what the two of them could have accomplished. "

"That's a bit of a stretch don'tcha think?" All Might stared at her long and hard. He could see the fatigue, and worry etched on her face, but also the determination. "You… have really put a lot of thought into this. Don't you think you're obsessing?."

"Maybe I am, but can you blame me? The man killed my son, threatened my family, and is now playing mind games with me. He's ruining my life, keeping me from finding happiness with Shoto." She touched her heart. "I can't move on until this is done."

"I see… if you're set on it." He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Guess I've got no choice but to help you see it through."

Izumi smiled and back flipped twice before crouching into a fighting stance. "Let's hope the years of retirement hasn't made you lose your edge, Papa."

"Hahahaha! Just who do you think you're talking to Little Midori?" All Might grinned and flexed his rippling muscle.

"Come on then, let's see what you've got!"

 **~Day of the Pro Games~**

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Earphone Jack shouted through her mic in the commentator's booth. The years had changed her look dramatically, the once punk tom boy finding her feminine flair. Her black hair was now waist length ad braided, her once flat chest popped with curves and was accented by the tube top, and leather skirt under her trademark jacket and paired off with punk accessories such as fingerless gloves, metal bracelets and spiked boots. Her make-up was flashy giving her a very rock and roll look. "Thank you all for coming to the most anticipated event of the year, the Pro Hero Games!"

The crowd in the massive arena went crazy wild. Izumi recalled the arena at the Sports Festival, but this put it to shame. Thousands of people filled the stands in the dome shaped amphitheater and the echoes of their roaring cheers rang sharp in her ears. Perhaps it wasn't gonna be as easy to find Doppelganger and Savage as she originally believed. Still… they had something planned and this was the bait to lure them out. It was all or nothing.

She scanned the crowd for more familiar faces. She recognized Kendo from class B or Battle Fist as she was now know as. She'd read somewhere that her and Monoma had gotten married, and had to laugh. Only Kendo knew how to deal with that sadist hero. She saw Ojiro, Shoji, and even Mineta, all of whom had barely changed at all. Mineta she saw hadn't changed as he was currently trying to look up the skirt of Yaoyorozu who was conversing with a hero she didn't recognize.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" Shoto asked setting a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him and smiled sweetly.

"Excited, actually. It's so wonderful to see everyone again… I don't see Kirishima anywhere."

"Well…" He pointed up at the commentator's box and Izumi followed his gaze.

"This year my co-announcer is the one who nearly won it all in the very first competition but lost to Usagi in the semi-finals. It's the one and only Red Riot!"

"YOSHAA!" Kirishima shouted into the mic pumping his fist. "Let's have some manly battles!"

"Riot you're usually a fierce competitor at these games, why have you chosen to take a backseat and announce this year?" Jack turned her head to her co-host.

"I normally love to participate in the fights, it's a straight adrenaline rush and it's a great way to see where I stand among my fellow heroes. However this year my priorities have gone to my family, and I haven't been able to put in the proper amount of training and dedication one needs to stand beside the best of the best that linger down there."

"In other words you chickened out?" Jack teased and got a gawked expression.

"Oi! Give me a break Jiro!" Kirishima growled at her. "That's so not manly."

"Just kidding," Jack laughed. "You're just like my husband, so easily offended. Anyway let's get this party started. As always the Adamantium Hero, Lady Dia is making sure we and the audience are well protected." She tapped the glass of her window, ripples of color flowing out from the force field behind it. "Unlike in the UA sports festivals things always get a little rough around here, and we don't want our audience being blow up or set on fire, am I right Riot?"

"That's right, a good defense is always great." He pumped his fist letting it harden. "Better safe than sorry."

"Too true! Now our referee this year is a familiar face everyone should know. Everyone give a special shout out to the one, the only…."

"HAHAHAHA I AM HERE...TO REFEREE!" All Might rose up from the ground atop a massive podium and the already wild crowd went positively insane. He wore the traditional black and white striped attire for a ref, but it stretched over his muscles like a costume, and to pair it all up he wore a baseball cap that had two holes atop to let his trademark hair poke through.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"Yes it's me!" All Might called out. "I've come out of retirement just for this special occasion. Good luck to all the heroes participating this year. As always these fights are meant for entertainment so let's give everyone a rousing show!" He held out his hand to the crowd behind him. "I know you're all familiar with the rules but let's go over them anyway, PLUS ULTRA STYLE!" A wide screen appeared behind him and the others around the stadium lit up with the same display.

The names of the combatants were all given numbers and those numbers were etched onto marbles that filled a wide tank that would shuffle and pop out. The amount of names that came out varied, it could be anything between Four to 10 heroes at a time and those heroes had to fight battle royal style until only one was left standing in the ring When all the names of the heroes were drawn, the winners of each royale would battle each other one on one in a tournament style face off.

Izumi exchanged a wide grin with Bakugo who walked up to join them and complete the trio of their agency. Eyes were all on them.

"The battle royal segments always turns out to be a "Let's defeat One for All" contest. Watch yourself." Bakugo warned and Izumi nodded pumping her fist.

"No worries, I have no intention of losing." Izumi said but felt the nerves tickled in her gut. She was reminded all too much of the cavalry battle from high school. She looked down at the number attached to her costume… Lucky number 1.

"Any sign of Doppelganger?" Shoto asked Bakugo and the mood went tense. Izumi clenched her fists at her side when Bakugo shook his head.

"No creepy blue eyes in the rounds I made. Everyone appears normal, but the real test will be when the fun begins. I repeat myself, Usagi, watch yourself." He put a hand on her shoulder and Izumi looked up and nodded with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah… are Jubilee and Eiko here?"

"Yep," he turned her a little and pointed out to the crowd. Izumi's vision narrowed and she spotted not only Jubilee who was bouncing in her seat, but Eiri next to her, the young teen looking fresh and spirited. Izumi's heart warmed and she waved at them. "Your mom thought it would be a good idea that they'd all sit together. I should warn you, Endurance, your old man is in the stands too."

"As he should, he's part of the heroics committee, it's their dime." Shoto said with a grunt and rubbed the tension out of Izumi's shoulders.

"Your mom?" Izumi wondered. "She's not here is she?"

"No, but she's having a public viewing with her friends back home." Shoto smile warmly down at her. "Even is she was, she's past that stage of her life. She lives for herself and the children she helped create. That man can't hurt her anymore."

"Good… oh… wait… public viewing?" She looked around and spotted the cameras. "This is being televised?"

"Yes it's a world wide event. You… Izumi?"

So that was it… Izumi realized with dread. She felt herself go pale and cold and suddenly wanted to back out and run.

"Izumi what's wrong?" Shoto shook her gently and looked over her head at Bakugo who was wondering the same thing. "Nerves?"

"No, I shouldn't be here." Izumi looked around at the mass of people. "I really shouldn't be here."

"It's too late to back out now. What's the matter, Usagi?" Bakugo gripped her other shoulder. "What's got you so freaked out?"

"I-"

"Let's get this first royal underway!" All Might started up the machine, the balls bounced and shook in the large bowl then came spilling out in a line of five. "Numbers 13, 22, 7, 50, and 1 please take the stage!"

Shit! Izumi thought as her opponents walked up the stage. None of the faces she saw were familiar to her, she didn't know their quirks, had no allies, she'd be facing against a group of heroes that all had their eyes on her and were ready to take her down.

 _You will forget everything! You'll become my pawn, my weapon!_

That was the plan… Izumi walked to the stage, fear sitting in the pit of her gut making her tremble. She would become his pawn, she would be controlled. Just like she had ruined Doppelganger's career... her name, her reputation, and her career would be left in pieces as they turned her into a villain for the entire world to see.

She took center stage, the rest of the heroes circling around her. How… how were they controlling her? How was Savage taking control of her memories without looking in her eyes? If she could figure that out, maybe she could stop it, maybe she could resist his hold! Think Izumi! THINK!

"Ready… and START!"

Izumi gasped as the heroes leapt at her all at once, and for the first time in years, she stopped thinking entirely.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: I promised I would have this up yesterday and I completely forgot to post it. I fail so hard! ;_;**

 _ **QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **For Bakugo: "Since Todoroki probably won't tell us about it, will you tell us what happened with the couch burning incident?"**_

 **Bakugo: Gladly *evil smirk* The three of us were appearing on a talk show just after our agency first opened. The announcer dude kept going on and on about Todoroki's parentage and asked for him to do an impression of his father. Todoroki got so pissed he set his entire left side ablaze while scowling... and the couch we were all sitting on turned to ash.**

 **Todoroki: *Temple throbbing* Yeah well, the part where I set the couch on fire was an accident… but the impression was spot on.**

 **Briry: Tee Hee, too true. Anyway thanks for the patience! The arcs will be wrapped up soon so I hope you're all enjoying them. See you soon!**

 **Next Chapter: The Villain Inside**


	10. the Villain Inside

**Midori The Wife**

 **Chapter 10: The Villain Inside**

"And in a stunning display of raw female power, Usagi wins the first Royal!"

Izumi stood in the center of the ring, her opponents created a perfect circle around her, all of them knocked out by a single wave of her power. She panted and stared down at her hands, eyes wide, and her limbs weak. She'd done it again. She'd lost complete control of her quirk, and had felt her conscious mind slip away.

Thankfully no one was hurt, just knocked out cold. Still the fact she couldn't even remember powering up left her feeling unsettled. She exited the ring, taking long deep breaths. She felt Shoto's arms come around her and she clung onto him for support.

"Izumi, what's the matter?"

"I panicked…" she confessed and took one more deep breath to breathe him in. Her nerves and shakes immediately calmed. "I panicked and couldn't control my quirk. Shoto, Kacchan I… I have a confession to make."

"The last time you said those words to me you were pregnant with izuku…" Kacchan suddenly paled. "You're not are you?"

"No, at least I don't think so." She laughed a bit as she held her head. "Shoto, Doppelganger isn't working alone. He's got someone who is-"

"I know, Izumi." Todoroki smiled and stroked her shoulders. "I know about Savage. You left your computer on with his file up. It was a smart deduction, and something like this is a move I fully expect from him."

"He's controlling me somehow, Shoto. I don't know how he's doing it from a distance, but I can feel it. Someone else is inside and it's make me lose my-"

"You need to relax…" he slowly pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Making yourself upset is just gonna make the bridge between your minds even bigger. Don't welcome him in, close him out. Concentrate on the task ahead of you." He points two fingers towards his eyes to punctuate his point. "Leave Savage and Doppelganger to Bakugo and myself."

"Todoroki's right, Usagi." Bakugo agreed rapping a knuckle against her head. "If you freak yourself out it's only going to make you more vulnerable to his attacks. You can't give him any openings."

"You're right…" she nodded and took a deep breath. "I have to stay calm."

The next numbers were announced and Todoroki kissed her forehead.

"I'm up, take a minute to calm yourself down, Izumi. Meditate like you do at home. You've got a while before you have to fight again."

"Mmm Good Luck, Shoto." She raised up on her toes kissing him gently. He returned it and stroked her hair.

"A kiss from the Lucky Hero should be plenty of luck for me." He smiled and waved over his shoulder before making his way onto the stage.

Izumi had to grin at his statement. The Lucky Hero, Usagi, that's who she was, and that's who she would continue to be. She couldn't let fear and inexperience hold her back any longer. Taking Todoroki's advice she found a spot on the grass to sit and calm herself down. She closed her eyes, and let the echoes of the battle and audience drift away.

Shoto always knew what was best for her. He didn't shove it at her, or weedle her, but instead let her make the choices and decide for herself. When they dated for that brief time in high school he had ended the relationship himself, but had kept the door wide open, telling her she needed to make the decision of whether to accept him back, or take on Bakugo. She wondered what it was that had her turning to Bakugo first? What had triggered that?

She gasped a little when she felt the spark inside. Her eyes opened but she no longer saw the games, but instead the shadows of the past. She could hear bells in the distance… and her spectral self ran straight towards it.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Husband and wife shared a kiss, applause rang out and congratulations filled the air. All Might, AKA Toshinori Yagi, held his lovely bride in his arms and carried her down the aisle with their two girls Eiri and Izumi following behind side by side. Both girls wore mint green bridesmaid dresses and white roses in their hair._

" _They sure look happy don't they, Eiri?" Izumi sighed happily and looked down at her new little sister. Eiri, a girl of few words, giggled and clung into her big sister's arm._

" _Mmm! They Do!"_

 _The guests made their way outside the cathedral to congratulate the newlyweds. Izumi felt herself being pulled and tugged and laughed nervously as she found herself amongst a group of giggling girls formed for the bouquet toss. Inko stood beside All Might, flushed and excited before turning around and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. Many hands grabbed for it, and it bounced atop fingertips before smacking Izumi in the face and landing in her open palms. She blinked and blushed as cameras flashed in her face. Her eyes darted off trying to concentrate on something else… and she spotted Bakugo. His red eyes were surprisingly gentle while looking at the display, but then went serious as their gazes locked._

 _He found her at the reception, the two of them laughing, talking, and even dancing. Izumi could remember how his hand had gently caressed hers, how his eyes stayed locked on her face making her flush with embarrassment and surprising arousal. She drank champagne hoping it would calm her nerves, but it just made everything around her seem light, and fun and romantic. The fact the two of them were so intimate made her stomach twist with pain and pleasure mixed in._

 _Bakugo took her home to her apartment since she was too tipsy to drive herself. She laughed and tripped over the front stoop of her door, Bakugo catching her around the waist._

" _Whoa! I'm okay…" She giggled and straightened then leaned into him. She inhaled his scent sighing. "I'm home."_

" _Yeah, but you're still tipsy… you want company?" He stroked her face, staring into her smiling green eyes. "I can stay over if you want."_

" _Kacchan…" she laughed and leaned into him more. "Is that a proposition?" Her smile turned sly and she caught the wicked gleam in Bakugo's eye._

" _Only if you want it to be… no one's forcing you." He let go of her, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them off her._

 _Izumi took the time to backup and eye him up and down. Very rarely did she ever see him in a suit, but it was a look he pulled off well even with his spiky mass of hair. Pleasure flushed her cheeks as she thought of the way he'd held her during their slow dances; hand in hand, chest to chest, both their hearts beating so fast._

" _You know what…" she knew there was no stopping what was happening, so she let it all go. She snagged him by his tie pulling him to her again. "Why the hell not?"_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Izumi came out of the daze gasping for air. She touched her head, the ache wasn't there, but she felt something press onto it. Was Savage inside again? Was that why she had so easily been able to remember exactly what she wanted?

"Mom and All Might's wedding… Shoto hadn't been there." She pulled her legs up to her chest and pressed her forehead on it. "He was on a case and couldn't come… so Bakugo and I were alone. That's why… I gave in, why I chose him."

Why did that make her feel worse? Was Izuku the result of a one night stand? Or did she and Bakugo have a relationship? What happened between them?

She knew it was risky opening up her mind again… but she wanted to know. She wanted to see her past, wanted to know the answers to her questions. She relaxed into a meditative state again, and let the past rush at her again.

 **~Flashback~**

 _What started off as a one night stand between friends turned into a full blown affair between heroes. The sexual chemistry between them was off the charts and it made for some intense and interesting times. Izumi had found her sex drive and was revving it up every chance she got. Bakugo was more than happy to oblige her._

" _You ever gonna tell Todoroki about us?" Bakugo asked as his hands roamed over her naked side. They'd just had a bout of wild jungle sex, and were basking in the aftermath._

" _I haven't quite figured out how to approach him about it." She slowly sat up, hair tousled and eyes saddening. "It'll hurt him."_

" _Izumi…" his tone harsh, he sat up with her. "I don't want to have to keep hiding it. So either you tell him or I will."_

 _She looked at him, eyes filled with tears and heart aching._

" _You're right… he deserves to know."_

 _It taken her close to a week to work up the courage. She asked him out for lunch, the two of them catching up and sharing stories of their work as sidekicks. The light hearted mood turned tense as Izumi finally let the cat out of the bag. The two of them sat on a park bench watching kids play on the playground._

" _So…" Todoroki slumped back against the bench, his voice calm, but his expression pained. He had wondered why Izumi had asked him out so suddenly… and wished he had stayed busy. "You chose Bakugo?"_

" _I wouldn't say chose… it just sort of happened." she clasped her hands in her lap. "It was inevitable I think given our background and chemistry… i just finally gave into it. I wanted to see how it played out."_

" _How long?"_

" _For as long as it lasts…"_

" _No," depsite himself Todoroki let out a laugh. "I mean how long have you been with him?"_

" _Since mom and All Might's wedding, so about a month." She winced at the glare he gave her. "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. I didn't know how."_

" _That's right you should have…" Todoroki sighed in frustration and tilted his head back to stare at the sky. He felt his heart crack and crumble in his chest. "I could stay angry about that… but I won't."_

" _Why?" She turned toward him, eyes wet. "You should stay angry with me. I took so long to decide leaving both you and Bakugo in the lurch. I should have told you the day after it happened but I was still trying to comprehend the fact I was sleeping with him."_

" _I'm not gonna stay angry, because it's your choice."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Bakugo and I stopped fighting over it the moment our bickering put you in the hospital. We knew if you decided to pursue the relationship it would have to be your decision and neither of us could force you into it." He sat up and turned to her. Though she saw the pain in his eyes he gave her a smile. "No matter how we feel about you."_

" _Shoto…" tears filled her eyes and she wiped at them whimpering. "Thank you."_

" _I want you to be happy, Izumi." He pulled her in for a hug and buried his face in her hair. "If Bakugo makes you happy… then I support your decision."_

 _Izumi clung on, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Her head turned and she looked out at the playground, the children smiling and laughing._

" _There's something else… something I found out this morning and haven't even told Bakugo about."_

" _Hmmm, what is it?" He pulled back and wiped her tears away, but more fell. His expression was shocked as Izumi's hands went to her belly and she smiled tearily._

" _I'm pregnant."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Izumi… Izumi… OI USAGI!?"

Izumi gasped and snapped out of her daze her hand coming up to punch whoever was in fornt of her but Bakugo caught it.

"Geez calm down it's only me. Todoroki won his royal, he's gone to make the rounds before the finals start." He crouched in front of her frowning. "You alright? You were staring off into space."

"My memories are coming back…" She told him a bit breathlessly and stood up. She was pale and sweating which unnerved him. "I've had two of them so far, clear as crystal. Savage is close, I can feel it."

"If he's close don't let him in." Bakugo grabbed her head forcing her to look in his eyes. "Remember what Todoroki said. Keep him out, keep focused."

"Right…" She took a deep breath. "Kacchan… I remembered our first. After mom and All Might's wedding."

Bakugo's expression changed and he flushed some.

"O-Oh… that's good I guess."

"Our entire relationship… was it just sex… is that why it fell apart so easily after Izuku-"

"Shut up," he snapped at her. "Yeah a great deal of it was sex and chemistry but that's not all there was to it. Not for me anyway. What happened, happened, stop dwelling on the past and pay attention to what's in front and ahead of you."

He turned her face towards the crowd where Jubilee and Eiri were kissing next to Eiko who waved at them all smiles.

"That's my future right there, Izumi. Yours…" he jerked her head again towards Todoroki who came back onto the field. "Is over there." He let go, but Izumi continued to stare at her husband, her heart so obvious in her eyes. It had always been there, but he had been too selfish to see it back then. "If there's one thing about our past that you should know, Izumi, is that we got married because of Izuku, and for awhile it worked because we loved him. When it all fell apart it was Todoroki who made us friends again, Todoroki who pulled you out of that dark place you put yourself in, and it was Todoroki who you chose to marry. He didn't force you, he didn't impregnate you. All he did was love you and waited for you to do the same."

Izumi couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. Her heart was so full of love, so full of joy from finally finding answers to the emotions that were inside her. She still had questions, still wanted more answers, but for now she had all she needed.

"Thank you, Kacchan."

"When this is all over, the next time I hear you've got something to confess, it better be that you're pregnant with Todoroki's kid. I won't accept anything else." He shoved her in Todoroki's direction and walked off for his own royal battle.

After all the winners had been declared, it was time for the heart of the games to begin. The one on one tournament battles. The lots were drawn and the wide screen map showed the pairings. The crowd went crazy at the first round battles… particularly the first.

 **Ground Zero Vs. Usagi**

"Whoa, this is the first time any of the One For All members fought each other before the finals!"

"On top of that it's Usagi and Ground Zero, they've never faced each other in competition before… usually it's Ground Zero vs. Endurance."

The crowd was all a buzz about the situation. Todoroki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well we couldn't expect Izumi's luck to give us a good draw every year." He rationalized. "Looks like one of you guys will be taken out in the first round."

"Sorry Usagi," Bakugo snickered and cracked his knuckles. "Looks like you'll have to participate in the sidelines after this.

"Heh, don't be so sure Kacchan. I may have lost some experience but I can totally take you on." She stretched out her hand making a fist. "Let the best hero win."

In the stands Jubilee clapped her hands giggling excitedly.

"Yay! Daddy and Usagi are gonna fight each other!" She bounced in her seat, her head popping up as Eiri came back from using the restroom. "Welcome back, Eiri-chan!"

"Thanks, Jubilee, I haven't missed anything have I?" She picked up the girl and sat down before setting her in her lap.

"Not yet," Eiko answered and looked around. "Where's your mother, wasn't she with you?"

"Oh, Mama ran into some old friends while we were gone. She's spending some time catching up. She'll be back later." Eiri explained, her eyes turning to the stage, and lips slowly curving. "This is exciting. I can't wait to see what Izumi does."

"Allllright!" Kirishima shouted into the microphone. "Now for my favorite part of the games. It's time for the one on one battles. Up first is two of the top heroes in the business and former classmates of ours, right Jiro?"

"Yep, these two were in a league of their own back in high school, and they haven't shown any signs of letting up over the years. Put your hands together, and cheer for your favorites! From the One for All Agency it's Ground Zero Vs. Usagi!"

The partners stepped on opposite sides of the ring. Bakugo was already crouched and ready to rumble, his hands sparking with power to show off for the crowd. Izumi felt the rise in the crowd, and matched that intensity by letting her own power fill her up, wind making her hair float around her face.

Excitement bubbled up inside her, she loved facing up against Bakugo. Every time they fought it was a test of strength to see how far they'd come as heroes and as friends.

" _Baka Usagi, you still have all these stupid thoughts in your head? What's this about you wanting to go to U.A? Do you have a death wish?"_

His voice rang clear as a bell in her head. She choked a little her power fluctuating high and low as she struggled to stay concentrated. What was that?

" _You're lower than the rest of these class losers, you're quirkless!"_

" _You're a quirkless failure playing at being a hero. If you've got a deathwish I'll be more than happy to kill you myself!"_

Why was she remembering this? Why was she remembering the cruel kacchan? Izumi's eyes teared up, she heard All Might announce the start of the battle, saw Bakugo racing towards her… but all she could see were the shadows of her dark past.

" _You're just a rabbit, a helpless little rabbit. Don't fucking think for an instant that just because you got a quirk means you're on the same level as me!"_

" _If you're afraid then come at me! Use your quirk."_

Izumi felt her power skyrocket, her hands flexing out. She looked into bakugo's eyes, his fierce orbs flickering from red to blue.

" _What's the matter? Why aren't you using it? I'm the Villain, remember!"_

Her body reacted, before Bakugo could make the first move she was meeting him, her hand stretched out closing over his neck and grabbing the arm he was gonna use for his opening attack. His eyes widened at the brutality of her attack, he felt the squeezing choke hold and could feel the bones in his wrist start to break.

"U-Usagi?!"

Her green orbs had gone blank, and Bakugo knew Savage had his claws in her. Despite the blank stare, her face went fierce and violent.

"Die, villain."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I'm so sorry about the long delay of this chapter! I had some kinks to work out and hopefully things make a little more sense now.**

 **QUESTIONS!**

 **For Shoto: what do you and Izumi do when you have free time?**

 **Shoto: Normal married couple stuff I suppose. Watch movies, and stuff like that. Even though she's a hero herself now Izumi still likes to go visit hero agencies and take the tours.**

 **Izumi: I pride myself in my collection. I need a computer though so I can start saving my notes in a better format. The journals are good for on site notes, but maybe it'd be more efficient to have a PDA or some kind of voice recorder. It would have to be small and easily carried, maybe I can download an app on my cell phone *mumblemumblemumble***

 **Bakugo: Tch, you just had to get her started. Once a nerd always a nerd!**

 **Next Chapter: SHOWDOWN!**


	11. SHOWDOWN!

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 11: SHOWDOWN!**

Bakugo let loose an explosion in Izumi's face making her loosen her grip and he quickly broke free cradling his broken hand and wheezing for breath. The hell? Even if she thought he was a villain, there's no way she'd be this rough. Izumi wasn't just being manipulated, she was being fucking controlled.

"This isn't Victor's quirk… someone else is doing this…" His eyes darted to Todoroki who looked ready to leap in at a moment's notice. Using hand signals, he motioned him to stand down and keep his eyes on the crowd.

Todoroki gave a nod, eying Izumi with a fretful glance before backing up and looking around at the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. He blinked a moment and narrowed his eyes walking up to Eiko and the others. "Where's Inko at? She's missing her daughter's match."

"She went to the bathroom, but then I guess she met up with some old friends and was catching up with them." Eiko shrugged. "Could be she's watching with them."

Old friends, huh? No that didn't sound suspicious at all. While everyone was concentrating on the match Todoroki slipped away unnoticed, and ran up to the stands. He checked the nearby restrooms for Inko, asking around if anyone had seen her.

"Hmmm I remember someone fitting that description." She pointed down the hall. "She and her friend went to the VIP lounge. Lucky her, those are some pretty nice seats. They're soundproof too, you get direct sounds from commentary and microphones rather than all the background noise."

"V.I.P lounge huh?" No way he'd be able to get in on his own… and he was running out of time." He glanced down at the stage, Bakugo was holding back his maximum fire power, not wanting to hurt her. Izumi on the other hand was showing him no mercy. He didn't have time, he needed help. Out of options, Todoroki pulled out his phone, and dialed his father's cell phone.

 **~Bakugo and Izumi~**

Bakugo cried out in pain as Izumi sent him flying again, his body scraping up on the tile, cutting his costume up. The cheers and roars from the crowd became an echoed, because all he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart.

"Hurry up, Todoroki… if she manages to kill me I won't be the only one who's career will be dead." He saw the crazed look in Izumi's eyes, anger and sadness causing tears to well up, but refusing to fall. "What are you seeing, Izumi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He held his chest, remembering the pain of that day when their lives together had come to an end.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Go away!" Izumi screamed at her husband, clutching another vase and throwing it at his head. "I told you I don't need this! I don't want your half assed apologies, or your excuses! Our son is dead!"_

" _Damn it, Izumi calm down! You're not the only one who's grieving. You don't think I feel bad, that I wish i could have done something more?" He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from throwing something else. "Kuso! I was lying in a pool of blood, completely helpless, and I hated it!" He held her tighter the more she shook her head and struggled. "I regret everyday of not being able to do more… it's painful, it's humiliating, but divorce isn't the answer. That's the coward's way out and you know it!"_

" _Let go of me!" She struggled, even as she cried. "I said let go!" her hand came up and swiped him across the face. She sobbed and sank to her knees. "It's been a month, Bakugo…" she used his last name, knowing full well he hated it. " it's been a month, and I can still see his face. He's crying and wailing as if begging me to save him, but I-" she shook and bowed her head so low she nearly hit the floor. "I couldn't. I can't eat. I can't sleep, because all I see is him. I can't be a hero like this, I can't live like this. Being around you is too painful, I'm done!"'_

 _Bakugo grit his teeth as fresh tears of his own began to fall. He picked up the papers and waved them at her. "So this is your solution? Giving up everything we've built because we failed? That doesn't sound like you at all!"_

" _Can't you understand, Kacchan?" She slowly lifted her head, the face he saw was a woman broken and at the end of her sanity. It killed him. "What we had was sex, and Izuku holding us together. Izuku is dead… and I can't bear to have you touch me."_

 _The news of that stabbed straight into his gut and his heart. He stared at this broken woman at his feet, and couldn't give a good enough reason for her to stay. Feeling like a failure all over again he snagged a pen and violently scribbled his signature across the paper._

" _Fine then, have it your way. Get out of my house!" He tossed the papers at her. "Better yet," overcome with bitterness he turned away and grabbed his coat. "Get out of my life." he slammed the door, and left his now ex-wife alone._

 **~End of Flashback~**

Bakugo choked up blood as Izumi's fist rammed straight into his gut and he doubled over at Izumi's feet. The female hero stood over him, her hands clenched at her sides and sparking with energy.

"Izumi…" he wheezed out and wiped blood from his lip. "You're still punishing me for this aren't you? Still won't let me live it down how I screwed everything up." He lifted his head, staring into the palm of her glove. "All of this, these chain of events… none of it would have happened, if I hadn't been a selfish dick."

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Okay you've had enough." Todoroki took the beer out of Bakugo's grip and hauled him up off his feet. "I'm taking you home._

 _"Shut up… hic…" Bakugo burped and swayed his eyes angry and dazed. "I don't want to go home to that stupid house. It's dark, and cold, and it needs to die!" He lifted a palm his hands sparking and exploding. Unprepared for how big it was he jerked and swayed more. "Whoops… forgot alcohol doesn't agree with my quirk."_

 _"Katsuki…" Todoroki sighed, feeling sympathy for his friend. He wrapped Bakugo's arm over his shoulder and grabbed him by the waist dragging him out the bar. "Fine I won't take you home. I'll call Kirishima and have him make a bed for you."_

 _"Tch, don't do me any favors. You must enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?" Bakugo said bitterly even as he was tossed into a limo. Todoroki slid in behind him and pulled out his cell to make the call._

 _"I don't actually…" He paused a moment to inform Kirishima they were on their way over. Once finished he closed the phone and eyed Bakugo again who was slumped over the long seat, feeling ill. "I really don't enjoy seeing my friends hurt."_

 _"Tch, we were only friends because of Usagi. We wanted to make her happy and stopped fighting. Now that i've cut her out I can go back to hating you." bakugo rationalized and rolled onto his side._

 _"Just because you and Izumi are getting a divorce doesn't mean you should cut her out entirely." Todoroki tried to reason but bakugo snapped at him._

 _"Yes it does!" He sat up glaring at him. "I had my chance and I blew it, damn it! She was mine, we were happy, but then i fucked up." He grit his teeth holding his face as fresh tears stung his eyes. "Kuso… I let doppelganger get away and now Izumi can't stand the sight of me!" he sobbed it now, and cursed to cover it. "I should have never forced her to marry me."_

 _"Katsuki, you didn't force…"_

 _"I did!" He wrung his fingers through his hair, feleing positively sick both from the alcohol and himself. "I'm the stupid ass who got her pregnant. I knew she didn't love me the way I wanted her to but I still shoved that ring on her finger. We're getting married, I said, it's better for the baby, i told her, but that wasn't what was going through my mind at all." Tears just kept pouring as he lay out his confession for Todoroki's ears. "I'd won… that's all I could think about when the girl I loved told me she was pregnant. I beat you, Todoroki. The child is mine, and now the woman is too!"_

 _"Katsuki… you-" what could Todoroki say. He wasn't sure. "She still said yes."_

 _"She didn't want to. I convinced her the marriage was better for us and the kid. I didn't care if she had regrets, I didn't care that I knew, and have always known she wasn't in love with me, but had always been in love with you!"_

 _He watched Todoorki's eyes widen at that._

 _"I didn't think of Izumi, I didn't care about her feelings. All I cared about was making her mine!" He stared down at his hands trembling. "I've lost everything… my wife, my son, I can't even step into my own damn house without feeling all this damn guilt and regret. I've no one to blame but myself. I was such a stupid selfish child… and this proves I haven't changed at all."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"I'm sorry, Izumi." He closed his eyes, waiting for Izumi to make the final blow.

"Ka...kacchan… Kacchan's not a villain." Izumi's voice trembled out. Bakugo slowly lifted his head and let out a shaky sigh of relief. Izumi's eyes were crying and he could tell she was struggling. "Kacchan's never going to become a villain!"

Izumi backed away and she gasped as she felt the hold on her slip. She shook her head, feeling dazed and confused. "What's going on… where am I?"

"Izumi…" Bakugo stumbled to his feet. "Calm yourself… take a deep breath. You're-"

"It hurts!" she clamped her hands over her temples. "My head hurts!"

"Fight it! Whoever is trying to get inside you fight him Izumi!"

 **~With Todoroki~**

Using his father's influence Todoroki had managed to get into the V.I.P rooms, and immediately found the one he wanted. Victor's henchmen lined up to stop his assault but he beat them down using slight force and the gentlest touches of his quirk. The guard dogs were all weaklings… Victor was either desperate or low on man power.

He burst through the room his hands blazing with the elements, and he gasped at what he saw. Not just Inko, tied up and restrained to a chair, but Eri as well… both unconscious.

"But… I Just-"

 **~In the Audience~**

Jubilee's bottom lip trembled as she watched her father and Usagi fight. She clenched her rabbit doll to her chest and whimpered a bit at the next explosion.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Jubilee wasn't sure if she liked this.

"I don't know, Jubilee... Usagi is beating him up real bad..." Eri said in a sing song voice, the little girl completely unaware of the twisted look in her now blue eyes. "It's like she really wants to hurt him."

"What? Why would Usagi wanna hurt daddy? I don't understand..." she sniffed and buried her face into her bunny. "Why does she hate him?"

"Who knows... maybe she's not the hero we all make her out to be." The fake Eri's smile curved evilly. Doppelganger could just taste his vengeance.

 **~Todoroki~**

"You look a little confused there, Endurance." Savage blew smoke from his Cigar, still facing away and staring out the window. The sounds of the fight and Jiro's commentary echoed through the speaker.

"If Eri's here… then that means-"

"My partner wanted a front row seat to Usagi's turn to villainy… I was more than happy to oblige him." Victor turned, his eyes glassy colored showing he was blind. "Your wife's work…" he pointed at himself. "I'd planned to change her persona personally… but unfortunately for me she has a certain… resistance to my power. She made sure I couldn't use my quirk again… such a vengeful bitch, your Usagi."

He had to stay calm, Todoroki realized. He couldn't let Victor blindside him. He briefly eyed the other man beside him who stayed focused on the battle, his lips murmuring and his hands petting a doll.

"Can you really blame her? Because of you and that psychopathic maniac partner of yours, Izumi lost her child. That sort of grief never leaves you, memories or not."

"Too true… but speaking of mothers I never actually intended to take Inko. I only needed Doppelganger to infiltrate Eri… but Inko caught him amidst the transaction… and well, things happen."

Todoroki grit his teeth, the sounds of Izumi's fight making him unnerved.

 _Bakugo's down again! He's on his knees! Has Usagi finally beaten him into submission?_

"It's time…" Victor said with a laugh and slowly turned his head in his associate's direction. "Voo Doo, finish the job."

 **Villain Name: Voo Doo**

 **Quirk: Possession, By using a person's DNA he can control a person's mind and body, but he must be at least within a 1 mile radius of his victim.**

Enemies leapt at him left and right as Todoroki sent his arm ablaze. He felt chains and ropes go around his neck and hands and he shouted at his enemy.

"Get out of my wife's head you bastard!"

 **~Back with Izumi and Bakugo~**

"Come on, Izumi! Fight it! Fight him off!" Bakugo pleaded not sure he could take another beating. He held his injured wrist and panted as Izumi fought with her inner demons.

"Fight…. Grrr…. Fight!" Her body glowed and power pulsed out menacingly. Her eyes went glassy again and she screamed bloody murder releasing massive amounts of power. Lady Dia who was in charge of protection struggled to keep up the barrier as Izumi's power pulsed against it.

"What the hell is going on? Usagi's lost her marbles! I can't protect the audience at this rate!"

"Hey All Might, why aren't you calling the match?" An audience memer called out.

"Yeah! This is getting way out of hand!" Another agreed.

"Not to worry," All Might shook a finger. He was doing his best to try and keep the situation calm. He had to stall things to give Todoroki and Bakugo more time to snap Izumi out of it. "This is Usagi we're talking about, she wouldn't-"

Explosions rang out behind him as Bakugo let loose more of his quirk trying to get away from a raging Izumi. Sweat dripped along his temple. If this kept up bakugo would no longer be able to hold her off. Perhaps it was time to call this off.

"Alright, that's enough!" He got onto the stage holding out a hand to Izumi. "Young lady, that's enough. You've proved your point, now no more scaring the children."

"All Might it's no use, she's being controlled." Bakugo shouted out in warning. "Call the match! I- AHHH!" he went flying again landing hard on his back.

"That does it!" Loosening the few button on his collar All Might prepared to fight. "Izumi Midoriya Todoroki, you stop this, this instant!"

Izumi suddenly stopped advancing and her head slowly turned to All Might. Hair spiraled around her sweaty face, eyes crazed. "Todoroki?"

"That's right… you remember who you are now. You're Izumi Todoroki. Alias of the hero Usagi, and wife of Shoto Todoroki, alias of the hero Endurance. For both your sakes and of your opponents I tell you to stop this!"

"Todoroki…" He body slowly relaxed. "Shoto Todoroki."

 _~Todoroki-kun, isn't it? Shoto Todoroki.~_

 _~Yes, and your name is Usagi Midoriya~_

 _~Izumi-desu…~_

Izumi could hear her own young and curious voice pair with that of Shoto's. The images of when she'd first seen and met her husband came flashing in front of her and more mixed with it. When he'd given her name new meaning...

 _~Personally I've always seen rabbits as signs of good fortune and happiness. From what I've seen… it suits you. ~_

When he'd confessed his feelings at the sports festival...

 _~I love you, Izumi~_

 _~No fair…~_

When she'd accepted his feelings and decided to be with him.

 _~I… suddenly want to kiss you again.~_

 _~Is… that going to be a common occurrence around here?~_

 _~Most likely.~_

When he'd broken her heart…

 _~I love you Izumi.~_

 _~Jerk! You lying Jerk! If you love me then why did you…~_

 _~Because I don't want to be the reason you aren't a hero. Because I know I made things difficult for you when I competed Bakugo for your heart, and because I'm selfish enough to want you to miss me.~_

 _~Baka…I don't miss you at all... I don't.~_

…. And when she'd known he was the one.

 _~You are my light… don't leave me in the dark.~_

"Shoto…. SHOTO!" She screamed for her husband, stretching her hand out and letting the power rise and shoot straight into the air instead of through Bakugo.

The vibration allowed Todoroki the time and distraction he needed to break free of the binds and roast his enemies. He moved fast, freezing the floor of the room til its entirety was covered in ice, but for Inko and Eri's chairs.

Victor grit his teeth, unable to move, and though he couldn't see he heard Todoroki approach, feel his breath seethe out when he whispered to him.

"It's over, Savage." He snagged the frozen doll from Voo Doo's hands and roasted it in his palm destroying Izumi's DNA that had been attached. "You've lost."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Intense, isn't it? Don't celebrate just yet, Doppelganger is still out there posing as Eri and only Todoroki knows it. The most dangerous villain is still left and our heroes take him down in the next and final chapter of the series!**_

 _ **QUESTIONS!?**_

 _ **Question for Bakugo: What would your reaction be if Jubilee had two guys fighting over her like you and Todoroki were with Izumi?**_

 _ **Bakugo: Hah? I'd roast them… no stupid little punk is good enough for my dragonfly. She doesn't need horny little teenagers sniffing at her ankles!**_

 _ **Izumi: *sigh* if only you'd seen that years ago…**_

 _ **Bakugo: Shut up, Usagi.**_

 _ **Briry: So rude… anyway I want to say thank you to everyone who's been submitting reviews. I'm always happy to know my work is read and enjoyed and I've been really happy getting the chance to explore these different arcs with you.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Do you remember…**_


	12. Do you remember

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 12: Do You Remember…**

Izumi's powter died down and she fell to her knees clutching her head. She could still hear the echoes of voices, and whispers of the past, but they were quieting and fading. She looked around, her vision blurring and trying to focus on what was around her. She saw Bakugo torn up, bleeding, but alive… He slowly stood up staring her down.

"Usagi...you sane again?"

"Yes… but-" she couldn't shake the feeling someone's eyes were still on her. "He's here, he's close, I can feel him." Her eyes darted around trying to find the source of her nerves. Bakugo too started taking stock of the people around them. The audience murmured wondering what was going on…

"Little Midori…" All Might whispered putting a hand over his mic. "Young Bakugo, how should I call this match?"

Izumi started to speak… stopped, and her breath hitched as she spotted her target. She saw him now, Doppelganger in a shell of Eri. he could no longer hide his fury and madness, his piercing blue eyes flickering with it. He held a crying Jubilee in his arms, and she saw him making his move.

"I give up! JUBILEE!" She dashed across the stage, Bakugo's head snapping up and shock choked the breath out of him as he stumbled after Izumi. Unable to contain the form Doppelganger transformed into a young male with green hair. Eiko screamed bloody murder as he stood, Jubilee in arms and made a dash through the crowd. She got up to follow but Bakugo shouted at her.

"Eiko no! Leave this to us!"

"There's hundred of heroes in the crowd, why isn't anyone doing anything?" Eiko shouted in a panic looking at all the blank stares.

"It must be the quirk of the guy he's transformed into. He's been preparing his escape route." Bakugo ran after Izumi, she and Doppelganger already up the steps and heading to the roof. "See if you can't at least snap All Might out of it or find Todoroki. Izumi and I are both injured we're gonna need backup." He called out behind him and took the steps in leaps and bounds.

Izumi's lungs were on fire as she ran full force up the stairs after Doppelganger. Jubilee's cries for her daddy brought on a fresh wave of painful memories, but she ignored them, pushing them out of her mind.

"You took away my son, but I won't let you take away Jubilee!"

The two of them breached the roof and Doppelganger jumped onto the railing holding the kid by the back of her shirt. Izumi froze and clenched her fists at her side as the familiarity of the situation had pain burning in her chest.

"Well, well, well…" Doppelganger laughed sadistically. "Look at this, we've got a little case of Deja Vu going on," he grinned sinisterly. "Don't we Izumi?"

"Jubilee!" Bakugo finally caught up and he panted cursing at the villain holding his daughter. "Let her go!"

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Jubilee whimpered and wiped at her tears.

"It's okay, firefly, I promise, daddy won't let him hurt you."

Jubilee continued to cry but her face turned angry and she looked up at Doppelganger.

"You hear that you big ugly clown? My daddy's gonna beat you up?" She whimpered as Doppelganger hiked her up higher so his face pressed in. Izumi had to hold Bakugo back.

"Is he now? I don't think that's his job… not if he wants you back in one piece that is. In order for that to happen, the one who has to suffer is Usagi." He turned his cold eyes on Izumi.

"I'll do whatever you want, Doppelganger. Just please let her go."

"All right," he took a blade from his back pocket and tossed it at her feet. "Stick that blade into your partner, and then yourself and I'll let the girl go."

"What?" Izumi had knelt to pick it up… she expected the killing herself part, but Bakugo too?

"You liar! You'll just-"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't… but be honest with yourself. Can either of you live with yourself with not one but two children's death's on your conscience?"

Izumi gripped the blade tightly in her hand and stared down at it. She watched the sun glitter off the shiny metal and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't know… I almost didn't live through it the first time. My guilt was so dark and made me then feel so empty I couldn't escape it… but someone showed me the light. He gave me purpose and happiness again." She lifted her head up smiling warmly. "Doppelganger you're in a dark place right now… maybe what you need is for someone to show you the light."

"Tch, what a load of AUGGH!" Doppelganger shouted in protest as Jubilee's hands sparked with color and light and shot him right in the eyes. He held her out and away from him in reflex and Izumi tossed the knife, catching him right in the heart. He fell… and Izumi rushed forward bolting off the edge to catch Jubilee. This time, her hands met their mark. She twisted her body, tossing Jubilee up into Bakugo's waiting arms and fell.

"Shit! Izumi!" Bakugo held Jubilee close even as he rushed to the edge to look for his partner. He saw Doppelganger's lifeless corpse a pile on the ground and made sure to keep Jubilee's head firmly lodged to his chest so she wouldn't see. "Izumi? USAGI!?"

"Whaaaat?" Izumi shouted from below, and Bakugo finally caught sight of her right underneath them hanging onto the ledge right below them. "Can't a girl just hang out without you shouting at her?"

"Pfft, seriously? You're gonna make me die young one of these days." He backed up so she could flip herself up. The moment she was safely back on the roof Izumi collapsed face first into the concrete, pale and blue from fear.

"You and me both… that was damn scary."

"Izumi!" Shoto rushed up and over to her. He helped her onto her feet and held her close "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Shoto, we all are." She sighed happily and took comfort in his warmth.

"Usagi!" Jubilee squirmed down out of Bakugo's arms and rushed right for her. "You saved me!" She hugged her and Izumi looked down laughing a little. She crouched and rubbed her hair.

"Heh, all in a day's work… but shouldn't you be thanking your daddy? He's the one that caught you."

"I know!" She grinned and rushed back, arms open and Bakugo crouched down hauling her up and holding her tight. "That's because Daddy's my real hero!"

"Thanks Firefly, but you were your own hero today." He pulled back smirking. "It's thanks to you we got the bad guy."

"Hey, you're right!" She held out her hands sparks flying. "I smoked him just like you! I'm a hero too!"

"You bet…" Shoto swung an arm around his wife. "With training you'll be the best of heroes."

"Then I'm gonna train hard, and when I get my license I'll join yours and Daddy's agency and someday I'll have an agency of my own!" She smiled brightly. "Just you wait!"

 **~Sometime later~**

It took some time for everything to calm down and go back to normal. Savage was serving a life sentence in the most well secured jail available, along with all his followers that were arrested on the scene. While Izumi did receive some grief over killing Doppelganger and her performance at the tournament, it all blew over once the full story of her past came into light. There were now memorials in her son's memory, and when she went to visit her baby's gravesite she saw fans had decorated the solemn gray stone with vibrant flowers, and gifts. It warmed her heart.

As for the tournament, Shoto ended up winning since Bakugo hadn't been able to fully recover after his injuries. The usual praises were given out, but for him it felt nice to finally be able to hang up his "metaphorical" cape and take it easy. Izumi was completely attentive to him. She cooked, cleaned, gave massages, and had been more then generous in bed. Still Shoto had to wonder what brought on the attention.

"Everything alright, Izumi?" He pulled her into his lap on the couch and brushed hair from her face. "Health and all that good?"

"I've never been better. I feel completely back to normal." She cuddled in, feeling like a contented cat nuzzling to her owner. "I'm so happy the nightmare is over."

"It is, and we can start living life again… is that what you're doing? Soaking up every moment you can?"

"Yes…" She pulled back staring in his eyes. "When I was fighting with kacchan, I had visions of the past. Stuff I remember vividly, and others that made me feel enlightened. Those memories are what helped me break free completely."

"I'm glad." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm glad he wasn't able to break you."

"He almost did… I could feel the dark closing aorund me… but you saved me Shoto. I started to remember everything about you… your face, your voice, your love, and it filled me with such happiness and light that it overtook the dark." She kissed him soundly. "I love you, Shoto."

Nothing she could have said would have made him happier.

"I love you too, Izumi."

"Can I ask for a favor?" she gave him puppy eyes and had him laughing.

"Of course, anything you want…" he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle in response.

"Hehehe that' snice too, but I was hoping you'd take me to the place where we got married."

"Hmm?" He pulled back, eyes staring curiously. "Sure, but why?"

"It's the one thing I'm having trouble remembering. I was hoping that seeing it will jog what's left of my fuzzy brain."

"Hmm…" he thought about it, and suddenly got a bright idea. "Alright… but let's do this right." He hauled her up and carried her up the stairs with him.

 **~Fairytale Pavilion~**

Izumi had only meant to walk around and see if it triggered a memory, but Shoto had another idea. He'd convinced the staff of the Pavilion to indulge a little wedding reenactment. Since it was in the middle of the day on a weekday the Pavilion had no booking and appreciated the extra business.

She admired the material of her wedding dress as the attendants helped her slip it on. They'd spent a few minutes braiding her hair, and slipping flowers and a veil into it. The overall package was so dreamy with it's long sleeves, lace and simple elegance. Unlike most women she didn't need much… she preferred simplicity and romance, and this dress hit the mark.

Her and Bakugo's wedding had been simple, with the small ceremony and only their parents their to witness the union. It pained her she could remember that but not her union with Todoroki. It was the factor that made her determined to remember it all. Even if she had to recreate from scratch today, she would treasure this memory and swear never to forget it again.

"Shoto…" she pressed her bouquet into her face sniffing the flowers with a sweet smile. Mmm now this was familiar… she definitely had carried roses down the aisle, their fragrance was unforgettable.

She stepped through the archway of the pavilion and had to admire the room with sparkle and wonder in her eyes. She couldn't help but soak in the romantic atmosphere… the marble architecture, the wistful roses and lilies draped on the seating, white and gold fabrics draped on the arches and along the aisle. In the background soft music played, and echoed throughout the venue.

Lost in the moment she let out a sweet happy sigh, and when she returned her gaze forward, saw Shoto. Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her hroat and she felt pleasure flush her cheeks. He looked so handsome. She'd seen him in a suit before, but this was a whole new sensation. The all white tux suited him to a T, and he'd pinned a boutonniere in the lapel that matched her bouquet arrangement. His hair was slicked back with a few loose tendrils escaping giving him both a professional and laid back appeal. He held out his hand to her, and when she took it, eveyrthing came rushing back to her.

The wind blew, and the scent of roses sprinkled the air. In her mind she could see the seats filled with faces of her friends and family, all smiling and crying with joyous celebration. She could faintly hear the echo of the priest's voice as the Wedding Coordinator repeated the words he had spoken.

Still, it was only background to her, because all she could see, hear, and feel was Shoto. Her breath came out shakily, and she felt him grip her hands tightly as if to comfort her.

"We have copies of your vows…" the coordinator started to hand them sheets of paper but Todoroki held up his hand.

"I remember mine." He brought Izumi's hands to his lips. "Izumi, from the moment I met you, you've changed my life for the better. As a classmate you helped me grow stronger and wiser, as a friend you taught me compassion, as a girlfriend you gave me courage to let go, and as my first love, you've taught me to cherish what I love. I love you."

"Shoto…" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she clenched his hands ignoring the paper held out to her. "You…" she sniffed and let the words come. "You are my rock. Through this rollercoaster life you've been my constant friend and support… I took you for granted in high school. You let me go once, because you believed it was better for me, and I let you do it because I was selfish, stupid, and too afraid to hold onto you. I won't be stupid anymore. I need you in my life, Shoto, and I'm sorry it took me so long to notice it. I love you, and I'm not letting you go, so don't you dare let go of me either!"

"Word for word…" Shoto whispered his eyes shining with happiness and his lips spreading into a wide smile. "Izumi!" He ilfted her up and spun her around. "You remembered!"

"I did! I do! I remember everything Shoto!" She clung to him, sniffling with tears, but smiling through them. "Everything! I love you! I've always loved you!"

"Oh my mascara…" the coordinator sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "Oh to hell with the rest, just kiss your bride."

"With pleasure…" Shoto took Izumi's face in his hands… and kissed his wife.

 **~The End!?~**

 **Briry: …. ALRIGHT YOU WIN! I give you bonus material**

 **~Day After~**

Katsuki Bakugo held his daughter's hand as they approached the little grave. Winter was still going and it left a chill in the air, but he felt the warmth of his little firefly's heart. Without him having to tell her to do so, the little girl knelt by the grave and started cleaning off the old flowers and gift, replacing them with the one's they'd brought.

"Here you go, little brother… I brought you pretty flowers, and a blanket cus its cold, and a stuffed dragon I picked out just for you" She set all the items down. Bakugo wanted to tell her that technically Izuku was older… but knew the concept would probably go over her head.

"Daddy says you're playing in heaven right now. I'm sorry we never got to meet. I would be a great big sister." She wiped tat tears that spilled. "Usagi misses you a lot, and so does daddy. Now that I know who you are I'm gonna miss you too… hic…" Jubilee whimpered and rubbed her eyes. Bakugo lifted her up and hugged her to him burying his face in her hair. Where had this sweetness come from? Certainly not from his side of the family.

"Thanks, firefly, I'm sure this means a lot to him."

"Sniff… sniff… I know.. I know… He must be so lonely where he is. I want to come back and see him again. Can I? Please Daddy?"

"Yeah," tears in his own eyes he hugged her tighter and just simply breathed her in. "We both will."

 **~Bakugo Residence~**

Eiko poured her husband coffee, Jubilee had gone up with her chocolate milk and the background noise of cartoons eased their worries.

"Thanks for letting me take her down there." Bakugo took the bug rubbing the porcelain.

"She wanted to go," Eiko smiled gently and reached out stroking his face. She wanted to wipe the sadness from his eyes… and knew exactly how to do it. "Though now that she knows that she's got one brother, she'll start asking for more siblings I'm sure." Eiko's lips slowly curved and Bakugo's followed suit in response.

"Guess we'll have to accommodate her then." He took her hand and kissed her rings. "Eiko."

"Yes, Katsuki?"

"I'm crazy about you."

"I know," she laughed at teh scowl that put on his face. "The feeling is mutual, darling." She came around the breakfast nook and slid into his arms. The kiss she gave him was deep and long, with a dangerous hint of sexual need. As he let himself sink into it, Bakugo began thinking of ways he could sneak a quickie with his wife, without having their four year old wander down and interrupting.

The phone rang brekaing the moment, and Bakugo let out a sound of aggravation. "Damn it, that's probably the agency. Hold that thought…" he kept his wife firmly on his lap as he answered his cell. "Yeah what do you want?"

"Good Afternoon to you too, Kacchan."

"Izumi? Everything alright? How are you feeling?" Bakugo didn't catch the annoyed and jealous look of his wife, but did feel her lips start to kiss and wander down his neck making him smirk.

"Better, so much better! Shoto took me to renew our vows and I did the trick. I remember everything, every detail, every precious memory! I'm so happy I could burst!"

"Glad to hear it…" he pulled the phone from his ear a moment to let out a small growl of pleasure as Eiko's fingers unbuttoned his shirt. "If that's all izumi, I was kinda in the middle of something."

"Ooh.. .well I don't want to hold you up so I'll just tell you one last thing and then I promise to leave you alone."

"Okay…" His fingers snapped the hook of his wife's bra and with years of practice had it slipping upand out of her shirt with ease. "What is it?"

"I have a confession to make…" Bakugo's hands stilled and his shocked eyes met his wife's. The two of them shared grinning smiles as Izumi dropped the bomb.

"I'm Pregnant."

 **~Now The End?!~**

 **Briry: What you want more? Geez you guys are so spoiled… fine! One more!**

 **~Years Later~**

Izumi waddled with weight of her fourth pregnancy. She had told everyone she'd wanted a family, but had never expected to go past two kids. Still with every child that she gave birth to, she'd found herself wanting to give Shoto more. He loved his kids, and it showed. He spoiled them rotten.

It was hard to blame him, but again she had never expected herself to be the strict parent. When your husband was a soft heart for a pair of puppy eyes, however, you had to be the one to put your foot down.

"She needs to be punish, Shoto."

"It was an accident, Izumi…" Shoto bounced their second born in his arms, the sweet faced, green hair, and dual pigment eyed, five year old clung to her daddy knowing he was the softer heart.

"Accident my foot!" Izumi scowled at her husband. "She's being a brat, and just because she's gotten her quirk doesn't give her the right to use it during a tantrum!"

"I've set stuff on fire when I'm angry… you can't always help it."

"If you're referring to that couch incident on TV…" she started and swayed a little holding her belly. "Oooh dear lord, the twins are being rambunctious today."

"You should sit down, Izumi. I can clean up Ally's mess. I'll also go over the safety rules with her again." He set the girl down rubbing her curly hair before tending to his wife.

"Oh?" Izumi's brow twitched. "The same way you went over the safety rules with Toshinori?"

"That…" Shoto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Didn't go over as well as I'd hoped… but he's eight now, he knows better than to freeze the swimming pool again."

"Sigh…" Izumi slumped in her chair and rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm beginning to think my mother had it easy raising a quirkless child."

"Well maybe one of the twins will be quirkless…" He placed his hands over her belly. "Then you can give them your quirk when you feel they're ready for it."

"It's not as easy as that, Shoto. The have to earn the right to have it." She placed her hand over his. "One for All is a responsibility as well as a gift. Whichever one of my children I decide to give it to must be ready to carry on the joys and the burden of it, just as I have."

"Ah," he nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to the mound. "I can't argue with you there. Momma Might has spoken!"

"Hmmm speaking of might, Papa called me saying he thinks Eri's going to be proposed to soon. She's been seeing this boy she met during her camping trip, and apparently they're getting along really well."

"Really? Who's the future in-law?"

"His name is Kota Izumi…" She said with a smile and had Shoto laughing.

"Well that certainly won't get confusing."

"You could always do what Papa and the others do and call me Midori."

"I prefer Izumi… or Mrs. Todoroki. Hmmm Midori Todoroki?" He thought on it and smiled. "I like it… how about we name the girl Midori?"

Izumi's grin spread out.

"Sounds perfect… what about the boy?"

"Not sure, but I'll figure it out. " Both parents faces went blue as the sound of something exploding and the crackle of ice mixed together. "I'll figure something out about that too."

"Be sure that you do."

 _ **~THE END!~**_

 _ **Briry: Nope! That's it! I'm done! No more! You've been spoiled enough! Lolz… I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and series! If you haven't already be sure to check out "She's the Man" to enjoy more My Hero Academia funness!**_


End file.
